The Jewel of Bastet
by crystallynn
Summary: Amunet Fernand has been looking for an ancient artifact since she can remember, but things are becoming more challenging for her, so what will happen when she asks the infamous Phantom to help her find it?
1. Chapter 1: Lesson on Old English Ballads

**Chapter 1: Lesson on Old English Ballads**

Paris, 1873

Bourbon Academy

_A holiday, oh holy day the first day of the year_

_Little Mathey Groves to church to goes_

_Some holy words to hear, hear some holy words to hear_

_She spied some women dressed in black_

_As they came into view Lord Daniel's wife was gaily clad_

_The flower of the few, Few, the flowers of the few_

_He stepped up to Little Mathey Groves_

_Her eyes cast on the ground, Oh please, oh please_

_Stay with me as you pass through this town_

_Town, as you pass through this town _

_Oh what is this said Little Mathey Groves_

_As he sat up in bed I fear your husbands _

_Gone quite mad and I will soon be dead_

_Dead, I will soon be dead_

_But Little Mathey Groves he laid back down_

_And soon fell off to sleep when he awoke _

_Lord Daniel was standing at his bed feet_

_Feet, standing at his bed feet_

_Saying, how do you like my shiny white pillows?_

_Saying, how do you like my sheets?_

_Saying, how do you like my pretty little wife?_

_That's lie'n in your arms asleep_

_Sleep, lie'n in your arms asleep_

_The first move that Little Mathey made_

_Sure hurt Lord Daniel sore_

_The next move that Lord Daniel made_

_Little Mathey hit the floor_

_Floor, Little Mathey hit the floor _

The Phonograph player made a click meaning the recording was over. Mlle. Amunet Fernand walked over to the complicated looking machine and turned it off then faced the students in front of her. She brushed a piece of jet black hair behind her ear and faced the class with her mystic hazel eyes.

"Now class who here can tell me the name of this ballade?" she asked looking into all the young adults eyes carefully.

There was silence for a short while then finally a young girl in the front row timidly raised her hand; Mlle. Fernand did not hesitate and called the girl immediately.

"Yes Camille," she said gesturing the student to speak. Camille looked at her then took a deep breath.

"I am not sure but…"

"You're not sure? Remember class when you raise your hand it is because you know the answer one hundred percent, you do not raise your hand simply because you think," she surveyed the class then focused back on Camille who looked just a bit more confident then before. "Now if you please continue dear."

"The answer to your question is Mathey Groves Mlle. Fernand," Camille answered unmistakably. Amunet smiled at Camille, she wants nothing more then for her students to have confidence and success in life.

"Right you are Camille, can anyone tell me when and where this ballad like all other ballades we've been studying started and came from?" she looked around the room and saw a young boy all the way in the back corner raise his hand, she gave a smile then pointed to him.

"Louie"

"It started all the way in the mountains in Clover Mlle. Fernand," Louie said a not so sure look upon his face. Amunet smiled but then took a step forward.

"Do you know when they were created?" Louie shook his head in defeat, Amunet grinned. "Well good, I don't expect you to know, in fact I don't expect any of you to know simply because of this – no one knows" at this the students began to giggle.

Amunet glanced at the grandfather clock behind her then turned back to the class.

"Alright everyone, give yourself a pat on the back because you have just passed this weeks lesson." The students shouted with joy until Amunet shushed them.

"Next lesson is I shall say quite surprising, now I want everyone to get a good night's sleep, celebrate if you can for doing a wonderful job this week and I shall see everyone tomorrow," and with that the students stood and ran out of the class room.

Today was somewhat different then all the others, but then again she always thought that. She went to her desk and began placing her papers in a rather large brown leather bag.

"Hearing great things about you – still" came in an English light yet deep voice. She turned and faced her friend. Amunet smiled and gave a laugh.

"Dear Joseph, you aren't jealous are you?" she asked with a smirk. Joseph slowly walked toward her and placed his soft big hand on her shoulder and leaned in.

"My dear Amunet, being one of the best teachers here you should know the answer to that question already…" they stared at each other for an instant before he replied. "Of course I'm jealous"

They both laughed and soon she continued to clean her desk, Joseph began to help.

Joseph and Amunet have been friends forever, since they were children. As the years passed by there were times when she did feel herself drawn to him, but also as the years passed she had realized that her and Joseph can never be. He had once asked if she did have some sort of strong feeling for him, she replied simply by saying "_I feel for you like you was my own brother_". Nothing happened afterwards; we acted as if the question was never asked…it was better that way. But soon Joseph will find someone, it was true, people found it awkward and amusing all at once when they found out he was helping a lonely smart teacher travel the world looking for some mysterious item and was not courting her. But Joseph didn't mind, thank god…without him she wouldn't know what to do.

"Is everything set?" Amunet asked. Joseph looked up at her.

"Uh – yes I believe so, tickets, time, outfits, all settled," he said checking the list in his head.

"Good, then let me just clean up, I have a lot to do tomorrow for the new lesson," Amunet said as she set different books into her large brown bag.

Joseph looked at her, knowing all to well what the lesson was he just had to ask.

"May I ask what this new lesson of yours is?"

Amunet grinned then glanced at him as she placed more books into the bag.

"May I ask why you always ask a question to which you already know the answer to?"

They both erupt into laughter.

"Honestly though I don't see why you must be _this_ serious about revealing _Bastet, _I mean traveling the world just to discover information about her is enough," said Joseph a hint of concern in his voice clearly trying to hide it. Yet Amunet knew it well, he always tried to mask it with humor…it never worked.

"Joseph, the _world_ isn't even enough. What makes you think three hundred books about one goddess is enough to satisfy me?" she said with her dazzling smile making her glow.

Joseph shifted a bit, he may be her friend but this was getting out of hand. She was obsessed with _Bastet_. So obsessed it almost got us killed just to hunt down one piece of information. But he cared about her too much and dared not stop her from her goal.

"Don't look so worried Joseph, be happy we're at least taking a day off to visit in all too familiar opera you've been dieing to see," at this Joseph's mood was now joyful. Amunet wasn't too excited to see an opera at the now knew and…a little improved _Opera Populair_, she loved music she truly did, but she felt just taking one day off from her studying was skipping almost a whole month of studying. But it was indeed her closest friend's birthday tomorrow, and not celebrating it like all the other times was just completely erroneous.

* * *

**Hi Hi!**

**Ok yep, another story, I like this one, its something thats been bugging me for quiet sometime! Ok lol well I hope you'll enjoy it, I know, no Erik in this chapter but maybe the next...**

**Please review!**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	2. Chapter 2: The New LessonA Performance

**Chapter 2: The New Lesson and a Performance**

"Good mourning class," Amunet said to her scholars.

"Good mourning Mlle. Fernand," responded the students.

She went around her desk to retrieve a book that was neatly tucked in her brown bag and then walked back to the front of the room.

"Now, time for this weeks new lesson, has anyone ever heard of _Bastet_?" she asked with a sly smirk. The class glanced around to one another expecting someone to answer, but none did. Everyone was completely silent, Amunet chuckled.

"_Bastet_, ladies and gentlemen is the Egyptian Goddess and protector of cats, women and children. She is also known as a goddess of love, fertility, birth, music and dance." Amunet said without trouble. The class looked at her with interest as Amunet continued.

"Bastet is a cat-headed goddess, a local divine being of the delta. Cats were sacred to Bast as a symbol of animal passion. Bast's devotees celebrated their lady with processions of flower-laden barges and orgiastic ceremonies. Her festivals were wicked and quite shall I say popular," the students giggled.

"Excuse me Mlle. Fernand?" called a young blond headed girl in the center of the room.

"Yes?" responded Amunet.

"I'm sorry to say this but…what exactly does this have to do with music history? I mean I saw it on our schedule that history on Opera was our next subject not Egyptian goddesses." The young lady stated twirling her long gold hair between her fingers. Amunet gave another chuckle.

"Yes well this is _my_ class, there fore I get to teach what I want, when I want, where I want," Amunet turned and set her history book down on her desk as she secretly listened to the students worried whispers. She knew that breaking the schedule could get her fired from the job she almost always wanted, but then again she didn't really care. She turned around and immediately the class stopped their undertones.

"Now class…tell me, does anyone here no why cats have nine lives? And I am not saying it is an actual fact that they do. But just out of curiosity does anyone know why?" Amunet studied the class. "No one? Well good, see no one knows why, it could be a number of reasons! It could be that cats are just very smart animals and know how to escape death…or hell it could even be that some drunk didn't love his cat so he tried to kill it but didn't succeed until the tenth time," the class quickly erupted into laughter, Amunet continued.

"Everyone haves their _thinks_ their _I knows_ etc. well I as well have a theory," the class suddenly leaned in to make sure they didn't miss a single word.

"When _Bastet _was alive and well, it is said that the gods admired her so they created a simple gift. It was a small figure, no bigger then my palm. It was shaped in a cats head…and made of pure gold, with its eyes made of faience." Amunet spoke her words with such caution, with such classiness making sure everyone understood her. The student's eyes held nothing but significance as Amunet continued.

"But the fact that it was made of gold and faience was not why it was great. It was the fact that whoever held it will escape death nine times. For years people fought for this object killed for it just to have it within their grasp. But finally after years of fighting over one small, powerful object one man, a servant of _Bastet_ took the jewel and hid it in her temple somewhere in Bubastis."

A student then quickly raised her hand.

"But, Mlle. Fernand why did the gods place nine lives inside the jewel?" one student posed.

Amunet was about to respond until the question actually hit her…she didn't really know why, like the reason why cats have nine lives it could be a number of reasons.

"Honestly…I don't know"

At this the students began to talk, and at this Amunet chuckled aloud, almost harshly. Everyone became silent, curious to why their teacher was laughing.

"It's true…sometimes teachers need to ask question to why something does this or that, to why something can do this or that. There is no such thing as the smartest person in the world, if there is I would be more then glade to meet him."

The class giggled.

The rest of the day went on; all they did was study on this Egyptian goddess _Bastet_, until Amunet glanced at the grandfather clock and gasped. _Its time! _She was going to be late!

Amunet excused her class and quickly as possible collected all of her things. She cursed herself for not being prepared and having all of her things laying all around the classroom. She raced through the streets, her bright blue dress flowing wildly behind her, passed the open mouthed men who wished nothing but to see her run by them again, and passed the open mouthed women who thought this woman running by them was anything but a lady.

She was close, she could hear the sounds of a crowd; hear the laughter of ladies and gentlemen. She was here! She was…

Amunet was suddenly forced to halt and lunged backwards to the stone ground. Everything became slower, the last thing she remembered was bumping into someone's back and that was it.

"You're late"

Time was normal again as she opened her eyes to a familiar face.

"Hello Joseph" Amunet said laying on the ground still. Joseph held out his hand and she took it without question.

She brushed the dust off of her dress and groomed her hair making sure nothing was out of place. The whole time feeling utterly guilty that she was late for her best friends' birthday.

"You're never late when I ask you to come over and discuss the jewel." Joseph said sarcastically trying to mask his resentment. But as always Amunet could see right through.

"I'm sorry I'm late I completely lost track of time and I had to clean up the classroom, not to mention I practically ran over here just for you! You're my friend, practically a brother! There is absolutely, positively no way I could forget about this day."

Joseph did nothing, just stared at her.

"Maybe because I reminded you yesterday, if I reminded you _two_ days ago _then_ you would have forgotten." Joseph bellowed as he walked up the stone steps of the Opera Populair. Amunet chased after him.

"Don't be such a…a…" Amunet stuttered, not sure what to call her friend.

"A what? Come on you should be able to call me something within a second your teacher for crying out loud!"

"True! But _I_ am a teacher of history! Not English or French! Thank you for noticing dear Joseph!"

They yelled at each other as they made their way to the box they both paid for, the famous Box 5, that's what she recalled people saying when they were entering it. Not sure what it meant but figured someone great must have owned it once. Finally they stopped when the crowd became silent.

"This is a nice box," Joseph thought aloud causing Amunet to turn and glare at him. "What? I was just complementing this box is all," she shook her head and chuckled.

The lights all around them seem to have dimmed and then the opera _Requiem of Albert_…something begins. A rather large woman with a rather beautiful costume walks on stage with a look of sorrow upon her face. She began, her voice was shall Amunet say excellent, just like all the other's she have heard over the years, but none can match the once great Christine Daae.

_Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem _

Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie JesuQui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiemAgnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei

Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem

Sempiternam… Sempiternam… Sempiternam…

The large woman ended the song and the velvet red curtains closed. Below and above people stood from their seats and applauded the soprano. Joseph immediately stood and shouted with glee to the Opera singer.

"Brava! Brava!"

Amunet couldn't help but laugh as she slowly stood and joined in the applauding group. She has seen Joseph happy but never _this_ happy. Was this how he felt when he wasn't helping her search for the jewel of _Bastet_? The thought made her very uncomfortable.

Amunet and Joseph walked out of Box 5 and would have gone further if Joseph hadn't stopped them. Amunet turned to Joseph.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Thank you Amunet, this means a lot to me…" Joseph opened and closed his mouth several times. What was he trying to say? Suddenly her glove that she took off during the Opera came into mind, she left it!

"Oh! Forgive me Joseph I left something of mine in the box will you wait for me?"

She felt like a fool! He wanted to say something to her and it looked important and she completely interrupted him ruining the moment. But it also looked like he was going to… no it's not possible… why would Joseph want to kiss Amunet? They both have agreed that they see each other as friends or relatives. Amunet shook the thought out of her head and waited for Joseph to respond.

He staggered for a moment then nodded.

"Alright you wait out side for me I shan't be long," and with that Amunet left Joseph to retrieve her glove.

She entered Box 5 and suddenly a breeze came in causing her to shudder. She glanced around figuring someone else must have entered the box but no… no one. She ignored it thinking there must be some logical explanation and searched for her glove.

"Now I know I left it somewhere over here, if I did where the bloody hell did I leave it?" she said with frustration. "Ah, there you are," she said spotting the attire.

"A young lady such as you shouldn't speak that way," came in a dark, sensational voice. Amunet froze for an instant before answering the voice that seemed to be everywhere.

"Well Mister, it is obvious that I am not like other ladies," she said turning to face the man with the hypnotic voice. But when she did… no one was there. All was silent, was she talking to herself? Was she talking to someone but they left before she can see who this mysterious person was? Was she talking to a ghost? _Nonsense! You don't believe in ghost!_ It was true, Amunet didn't believe in ghost, she only believes in facts, though she didn't have actual fact that the _jewel _of _Bastet_ existed, yet that was a different story.

"Is anyone there?" she called out.

Nothing, there was no sound, no sign of movement whatsoever. She sighed and quickly shook her head. _This is ridiculous_, Amunet thought as she returned to retrieve her glove, but as if it cannot get any stranger… her glove was now no where in sight.

Erik caressed the white, soft glove that was in his black, slick gloved hand. _Who was this intruder who dared to buy my box?_ He thought long and hard. She dressed like she was from the upper class of Paris, but why would she speak in such a tone? She called him Mister instead of Monsieur, and yet she carried a beautiful English accent.

Who was she? The question nearly killed him. But why did he want to know was the real question. Never has he taken such an interest in a woman since Christine, not since two years ago. This one was different, he knew it. Yet as much as he knew it he also knew that this would be the only time he would ever see her. He knew that right when he saw this young woman named Amunet, which is why he snatched her glove. He felt something for a single second and it just made him want to know what she at least smelt like and so he now does. She smells like the familiar sent of red roses, and he'll always remember that.

Amunet rushed out of Box 5 as quick as she could, all this was just too strange to bare. Who did that beautiful voice belong to? Why would she care? She never took interest in men's voices. But this one… this one was different.

Deep in thought on her way out she made the mistake of bumping into one of the performers, the prima ballerina… Meg Giry.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of me," Meg said cheerfully.

"Oh no it was my fault," Amunet stated.

"Are you alright? You seem as if you've seen a…" Meg suddenly paused and her cheerful eyes became serious ones. "Have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" I frowned.

"The Opera Ghost"

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**As you can see I messed around with the whole Cat have nine lives thing, if you're wondering Bastet or Bast is real or not she is. Interresting I think but yea.**

**Please Review it helps me move on!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	3. Chapter 3: Information On the Ghost

**Chapter 3: Information On the Ghost**

"What's the Opera Ghost?" I asked with a frown. This caused the young Giry's eyes to widen even more.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked getting closer, I shook my head. "He's the Phantom of the Opera, everyone knows the story."

I felt like laughing as I asked her to tell it to me. She went on talking about a ghost who really was a man and who kidnapped the great Christine Daae. He sent the chandelier to tumble on hundreds of people and burnt the grand _Opera Populair_. She went into great detail and I nearly fell to my knees.

"You really did not know?"

Again I shook my head glad she was done.

"He may be a horrifying man, but he was a genius!" Meg said. I laughed at this.

"A genius? A genius of what? Scaring people?" I asked with another laugh.

"Of many things, the mob and I went to his hiding place and it was filled with – with – with… many things, as if he traveled the world!" Her eyes were filled with amazement now. "He had small statues of these strange looking things that I have only seen in books, one that I took looks like a cat."

My head suddenly snapped up.

"A cat?" I asked. She nodded lightly. "Can you show me this statue?" I asked innocently. Meg looked at me then brightened as she nodded and took my hand where she guided me to the ballet dormitories.

We passed through many dark halls till we finally went through a wooden door. Inside were other ballerinas, dressing in their night clothes getting ready for bed, and others getting ready to meet their lovers. I rolled my eyes at the idea of them going out late at night to see someone to give them pleasure.

"Here it is," Meg said holding the object before me. I gave the object my attention, my heart suddenly soared.

In her hands was a statue of the cat headed goddess _Bastet_. I nearly cried just from staring at it. "May I hold it?" I asked even more innocently then ever. Meg frowned then handed it to me without a care. I gently took it from her hands and stared at it with glee.

"You may have it if you wish" Meg suddenly said. I snapped my head up with a cheerful smile.

"Truly?" I asked, almost squeaked. Meg nodded with a frown.

"I don't have any use for it; I just took it from the _Ghost_'s lair because I thoughtit looked appealing."

She only took it because it was nice looking? I pushed the feeling aside as I studied the object. Indeed it was real, it must have been made sometime after the second dynasty. She took it from the _Ghost_'s Lair? The ghost was a man, meaning this man must have found the temple of _Bastet_!

"Meg, do you know if the Phantom is…"

"Shh!"

I turned my attention to another ballerina. Her face was pale and disturbed looking.

"Don't talk about him! He'll here you!" She whispered harshly and scared all at once.

_Well that certainly answers my question_, I thought with a nod.

"So this Opera Ghost character still lingers here" I stated trying to make things clear. Meg nodded.

"Only now he is truly a ghost, not a man. Men tried going back down to his lair only to disappear!" Meg was growing just as pale as the other ballerina.

"Meg! He'll here you!"

Feeling a little annoyed I turned to the harsh dancer.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle! Do not blame the Prima Ballerina for talking of someone you know we mustn't talk about, but I specifically asked her to tell me so she did. That is called being polite and taking risks, meaning she is brave." My eyes narrowed as I glared at the short dancer in front of me. "You are neither." And with that I turned back to Meg, thanked her greatly and made my way outside where an irritated looking Joseph stood.

"Where were you?" He asked trying to hide the aggravated look with calmness. I sighed and showed him my new statue that was given to me.

"Look! A statue of _Bastet_!" I said with excitement.

"Fascinating," he said bleakly as he stood straight and began to walk ahead of me. I sighed again and rushed to his side where I took his arm and tangled it with mine. I then forced him to look at me as we made our way down the street.

"Happy birthday Joseph," I said with a warming smile. He then sighed and smiled back.

We then continued our way down the road.

I thought a lot about what Meg told me. Ghost didn't exist so this man must still be below the Opera house. I can only hope he is, he must have been there at _Bastet_'s temple, must have! And because he must have, he is the only one who can show me the way to the Jewel.

* * *

**Hi,**

**I know a very short chapter, sorry.**

**I hope you all are liking this story, please pretty please review!**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	4. Chapter 4: More Persuasions Then Needed

**Hi I just want to point out that I'm not gonna write like "she did" or "he did" I'm gonna start like "I did" I forgot whats its called but yea, ok just wanted to make that clear. Its going to be in their point of view. kk enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Persuasions Then Directions **

"No, no, no, no, and no!" bellowed Joseph after hearing my crazy idea.

"Why not?" I questioned like a child. "Joseph, if this man is still alive he can help us find the Jewel."

"You forgot to mention if he agrees," he said firm. "Amunet I heard about this phantom, I read about him, studied him for Christ's sake."

I stayed silent.

"And you say _I'm_ obsessed with _Bastet_,"

"No, _I_ studding him for a few days is _not_ being obsessed. _You_ studding _Bastet_ for more then _twenty_ years of your life is being obsessed." His voice was getting louder with each word. Was it really this big of a problem?

"How bad can it be?"

Joseph snapped his head up at me and glared.

"How bad? _How bad_?" He began to pace. "Amunet! This man could kill us! He could snap our necks in less then a minute if we do anything to upset him!" He was trying so hard to persuade me out of this but I would not give up, this is the closest I have ever been to finding the jewel of _Bastet_ and I wanted to get closer.

"Well then let's not do anything to upset him," I said smoothly. He glared at me possibly more.

"Going down there to find him will upset him!" He said aggressively.

He then turned from me and leaned on his desk, he sighed tremendously. He ran his fingers through is hair multiple times before stopping. _Time for the ultimate persuasion_.

I slowly walked up behind him and placed both my hands on his shoulders and slowly began to massage them.

"Oh Joseph, I'm afraid you have forced me to persuade you in a un-lady like manner. And you know how much I hate to do that." I said child like.

It was then Joseph turned around to face me, I was closer then I intended but I had to convince him! I placed my hands on his chest and gave the face. The face was the look that always made him give in. He then looked at me and frowned.

"Don't look at me that way,"

I deepened the look and he tried to look away.

"I told you don't…" he stopped as he settled his gaze on my hazel ones. He then sighed.

"We need to first start off with asking questions to where his lair is."

"Thank you!" I squeaked and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know the perfect person to ask but we need to do it today."

"Wait, we can't do that you have a class to teach in a few hours." He said with a hint of concern.

"Dear Joseph, haven't you heard of last minute fieldtrips?" I asked sweetly making my way to the master of Bourbon Academy.

"You can't do that," Joseph complained as he watched me walk into his door.

Exactly a few hours later was when the master finally agreed to do the fieldtrip. Now I must gather the class.

"Alright settle down now class," the class did as I commanded. "Now everyone, today is a special day, we are taking a marvelous visit to the grand _Opera Populair_." At this the children started murmuring great things, giggling and such before I shushed them. One boy then raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Pardon me Mlle. Fernand, but what happened to _Bastet_?" He asked. She smiled as the children nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"Yes well, the master heard of my lesson yesterday and did not like it one bit. So I will be teaching history on Opera after all, well… not exactly on Opera music." I said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" the same boy asked.

"No children, you will see what the lesson is later on now; all of you know my assistant Monsieur Joseph Charles Garelle."

The class greeted Joseph with kindness.

"Now if you all gather your things we shall make our way to the _Opera Populair_." I said concluding my talk.

The class gathered their things and we began to walk, all the way down to the dazzling Opera House.

We walked up the steps, the children were eager as ever as we entered the doors. Of course a small problem of not being able to come in since the Opera is not a museum but with my persuading techniques we were now in the grand ballroom.

"Now class, tell me. Has anyone heard of… _The Phantom of the Opera_?" I said the name loud and clear hoping to get his attention. If I hadn't I most certainly caught the children's and many others attention.

The children gasped and whispered to one another.

I smiled, "Now class, people used to call him _Opera Ghost_, _Death's Head_. But tell me class; if he was still alive, what would you call him?"

The students looked at one another not knowing what to say.

"Well _I_ would call him…" What would I call him? Hell I was trying to get the man's attention not insult him. Oh what the hell this might do the trick. "I would call him… _fool_" The students gasped and the others around us did as well. I almost laughed, it was _one_ man they were scared of, it was unbelievable.

I suddenly felt a cold chill all around, and I knew he was here watching us, or perhaps just me.

…….

She came back. She came back and had the nerve to insult me. Oh how I misunderstood her!

What was she doing now? I saw her as she announced to her students to walk and look around and then scurry off to the ballet dormitories. This is no fieldtrip but her own little mission.

I quickly followed her in shadows each step of the way never loosing her once. It was there she found young Meg Giry, why am I not surprised? Meg will say anything to anyone. She can't keep her mouth shut, if she was any other ballet rat I would put her in her place. Hurt a girl I know I could never do, but scare her is something I could do very well.

"Are you sure that's the way down there?" The woman known as Amunet asked. Meg nodded.

I sighed, now the woman is going to try and find me. She was more highly to get lost and die then find me and I couldn't let that happen. She was a woman, something I could never harm unless pushed to far which has never happened only once. I couldn't even allow the many tunnels below get her lost. _God damn women!_ They make things extremely complicated!

…….

I went to find Joseph when I suddenly stopped. The chill was back only worse, I must have upset him, the one thing I specifically did not want to do. I then began to hear breathing from behind, without thinking I slowly began to make my way toward the ballroom.

"Joseph!" I called; the breathing and chill were now long forgotten. I made my way toward Joseph with a fantastic smile on my face.

"I take it you found the way?" He whispered once I was by his side.

"Absolutely," I whispered eagerly but trying to be calm all at once. Joseph chuckled as he patted my back.

"Well congratulations you got what you wanted, when are we going?" He asked trying to keep low.

I smiled to him even more. "Tonight", I said simply as I walked away to gather the class.

"Wait, did you just say tonight?" Joseph asked suddenly stunned. "Wait, no not tonight."

"Too late, I already purchased tickets to get in," I said with joy.

"Tickets, with an S at the end?" He suddenly asked wide eyed. I nodded gleefully. But he shook his head violently.

"I never said I was going with you I just said I was going to help you retrieve information." He said rushing to me.

"Joseph you said you would come with me when you said we were to gather the facts about the Phantom." I bellowed as we made our way back to the Academy.

"Yes but I thought with all the facts you learned you wouldn't want to go,"

"Joseph you don't know me at all! You're acting silly like the journey will kill us,"

"It _will_ kill us!" He suddenly shouted. I shushed the children who began to talk about Joseph's odd behavior.

"Joseph! Please you said you would come with me." My voice was calm and almost pleading as I stared at him in the eyes. He stared at me then heaved a sigh.

"Fine! At seven o'clock sharp meet back at the Opera,"

Outside of me I nodded and walked in silence by his side with the children chattering and laughing behind us. But inside I was screaming with joy and excitement!

This was it, I am going to find that man, and get him to help me in my quest!

* * *

**Hi!**

**Ok Erik will show up for sure in the next chapter, I think...Well I'll try and put him in alot more in the next one, then the fun really begins. Ok I'm starting to think I shouldn't write anymore because I have gotten no reviews. Please if you don't like it please tell me what is wrong with it so I can delete it. I mean I probably won't but I'll end up continuing this bad fic and I want it to be good, please help me.**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Events

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected Events **

I brushed my black hair out of my face as more wind brushed through it. Today is a windy one. _Perfect_. I thought with grief.

I glanced at a grandfather clock in a timepiece store and saw it was fifteen minutes till seven, I grunted as I realized I was exactly fifteen minutes away from the Opera. I didn't want to run again but knew I have to. Again I ran past men who whished I ran by them again and women who thought I was anything but a lady.

As I was running toward the grand _Opera Populair_, thoughts came up that have never come up before… they were doubts. Would the infamous Phantom say no to my request? Will he kills us? Will he… _Damn it Joseph!_ If he hadn't said all those negative things to me I wouldn't be so worried. Never have I showed anyone how worried I can be. Anyone! And to show it now would be intolerable! I _have_ to go through this! I have to, no matter what happens. I made a promised to search for the jewel and I plan on keeping that promise.

Again the sound of laughter and chattering came in contact with my ears and I knew I have reached the Opera House. The only problem was that Joseph was no where is site.

"Excuse me Monsieur?" I asked the old stranger in front of me, he glanced in my direction and frowned. I know exactly what he's thinking. I'm dressed like a first class lady; if I am then why in god's name do I look like I was running for hours?

The Old man then pulled out his pocket watch and made a short glance at it before looking back at me.

"It's five after seven Mademoiselle," he responded and going back to his business before I could thank him.

Five after seven? He was late which only mean tone thing… he's not coming. I kept in the small sob that begged to come out but no. I won't let it come out. I want to find the jewel more then anything! I sighed miserably and made my way into the Opera House.

Sneaking my way through the corridors that were now empty since the performances were now beginning I suddenly hear breathing. If it's him I rather ask him now then go on an adventure on getting to his home on the lake.

"I need to speak to you," I said with a not so sure tone.

"Then speak," came a familiar voice. I gasped as I turned around to see Joseph. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You came!" I said excitedly. He gently chuckled.

"I forgot to mention I was going to be a bit late." He said with a grin.

I glared at him before hugging him again. I was more then glad to see him; I won't face the ghost alone. My courage was back to one hundred percent.

"Well come on now, we better hurry before someone catches us," beckoned Joseph. I smiled and together we made our way to the grand dive's room. The room where the once Christine Daae once slept.

"Now I believe Meg said that the passage way was somewhere right…" I felt around the full length mirror, around its edges, on the surface. Nothing happened when I thought I felt myself hit a button, I sighed in irritation and leaned on the mirror. That was obviously a mistake.

If Joseph hadn't caught me I would have landed on the stone ground. We glanced through the mirror and there… the passage way to the ghost's lair was in plain sight. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I realized how close I was.

"After you," Joseph said with a small grin. I chuckled and did just that.

We made our way down a long hall, no lights but thank God Joseph took a lantern before entering. This isn't so bad; it's just a one way trail, no…

We stopped dead in our tracks as three different passage ways came into view.

"Alright… this complicates things a bit" I murmured. We glanced at one another and argued if we should split up or not. We did the smart thing and decided to stand together. After another argument about which course to take we finally agreed to keep going straight.

Meg said we should arrive at a stair case not three extra paths; there was no possible way we missed something!

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" I bellowed feeling the sharp pain lingering on my foot.

"That wasn't me," complained Joseph.

"What are you talking about of course it was…" I stopped mid sentence as I glanced down at small piles of rocks. I frowned not sure what it means but chose to ignore it.

I glanced back at Joseph and sighed. He swallowed the lump in his throat not masking his worry like usual. I frowned at the action and continued walking but again I stopped as I began to trip on more rocks.

"What the bloody…" I stopped again as Joseph pointed the pile of rocks I dripped over before and saw as it began to…sink? Our breathing began to increase as fear strikes our hearts. We backed up and suddenly Joseph grunted as he began to trip over more piles of rocks. Then just like the one before us they all began to sink into the ground.

"It's a trap!" shouted Joseph full of fear. He took my hand and began to run but we were stopped when a more lager rock tumbled down, it nearly crushed us as we quickly backed away from the large rock.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go straight," I murmured as I clutched to Joseph's evening jacket. He suddenly looks at me in disbelief.

"It wasn't even a good idea to go down here Amunet!" Joseph was angry, he never really showed it in front of me and there for I did not know what he sounded like. Oh but I know now. "We should just head back now before anything else happens,"

"No! We are not heading back! Not after getting this close!"

"Close to what? Close to death?" Joseph held fear and anger all at once I was actually for once intimidated by him. But I knew him and knew he would never hurt me. I stood straight, my shoulders squared in defense mode.

"You want to leave? Then leave, but I am not backing out now, I will_ never_ back out!" Tears wanted to come but I wouldn't let them, I never cried in front of Joseph, only once… and that was when my parents died, but that was it. I swore to never shed a tear again and I meant it. Joseph sighed and looked away.

"Well we better get a move on yes?" he suddenly suggests. My heart leapt and couldn't help but jump in the air with glee. Joseph sighed again and began to make his way to another path. I began to follow but was forced to stop as something seemed to grip on my dress. I looked for the cause and saw it was stuck to the wall. _That's impossible_.

I tugged at the dress, tugged and tugged until finally it released. I sighed in relief but gasped as the wall slowly began to open. I glanced forward and noticed Joseph was far ahead of me, I meant to call out but suddenly… sweet music filled my ears. It wasn't music like I heard before it was… _seductive_…

I slowly began to make my way in the black hole but stopped, Joseph came into mind and I quickly turned to call him. But as I opened my mouth nothing came out as a black leather hand covered my mouth. The hand was rough I could tell easily and I nearly fainted from fright. I moaned into the glove hoping to get Joseph's attention but nothing and into the darkness I went.

I kicked and struggled more then I have ever done before. I then felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and it was then I actually whished I never came, I whished I listened to Joseph and just continued searching for the jewel. I knew now that the Phantom was very much alive, his muscled chest and arms told me so. I felt myself tire of struggling but would not give up!

"If I were you Mademoiselle, I would stop your resist." His voice was more then seductive and I couldn't help but feel the tingling feeling spread though out my body. But I have to ignore it! I won't give in to him. I'm here for business and business only!

The voyage through the Phantom's labyrinth seems to never end. After awhile I finally calmed and the Phantom at last released me only to grab my arm and continue the journey. I felt myself yawn and I knew how little sleep I had gotten before I came. I was so eager of what was to come I couldn't rest and because of that I feel like I will collapse of immense exhaustion!

"How much further?" I asked slowly with irritation and fatigue. He glanced back at me and frowned as if he didn't like the tone I have.

"Are you always this impatient?" he asked looking back ahead of him. I chuckled lightly.

"Actually yes, yes I am. But at the moment… I'm very…very…tired…"

I felt my legs give away; I felt my eye lids close almost instantly. The only thing I remember is being caught and lifted. Last thing I remember… was the Phantom catching me.

…….

I heaved a sigh as I knew my home was close. I hardly believe the damn woman fainted; it was more like falling asleep but still. I heard her murmur something under her breath but couldn't make it out. I listened once again with my sharp hearing and the murmur became clear as crystal.

"Joseph," she said.

I clenched my jaw and began to march more rapidly to the lair. Her body was pressed against mine and I could tell she was perfectly in shape, if there was such thing. I chuckled as I recalled the memory of being more then thin, I was practically bones! I recall the day I decided that I will change that, I will become strong and when people see me, they will see what kind of ghost they're dealing with. _A powerful one_. After that, more things began to change. All but my face.

I felt the girl in my arms shudder from the cold that was surrounding us, after all these years I've learn to adjust to that. I pulled her closer to me and saw as she buried her face in my chest, I swallowed the growing lump and sighed.

There was something about this girl that caught me yet I did not know what. I first saw her I… _wanted her_. But I also knew I would never see her again, yet there she was, with her students… and she insulted me! Me! No one has ever insulted me before! The thought made me grin, _no one but her_.

We reached the gondola and I gently laid her down, I took the pole and began to row toward the lair.

As the journey proceeded I couldn't help but make small glances at her, until I just deiced to keep my gaze on her. Her black hair, shiny and curly all around her. Her light skin, soft looking and begging to be caressed. Her full lips, crimson and innocent.

I suddenly bent down to take a closer look, she looked French and also… Egyptian, interesting, that explains why she was so interested in that statue Meg took from my lair. She looked to be in her late twenties, so she is no girl. From far away she looked to be seventeen or eighteen. I studied her more until something caught my eye; it was the necklace around her neck. I gently removed it and caressed it; it was a cat's head, made of gold with faience eyes.

I suddenly heard a bang and I was forced on top of the woman known as Amunet. I cursed and glanced up to see the boat bumped into the gate, the entrance to my home. Amunet moaned and shifted trying to get comfortable, I sighed and stood, grabbed the pole and entered the lair.

The boat scrapped against the stone, I jumped off placing the pole to the side. I turned toward Amunet and saw she was still deep in her sleep. I lightly picked her up and carried her to the swan bed. I laid her down and gently placed the red velvet blankets over her, I smirked as she reached for them and pulled it more over her.

I lingered in my spot, the spot where I was inches from touching her then I finally stood. I pulled the rope and down the black curtain came. It surrounded her and protected her… _from me_.

I sighed brushing my fingers through my hair and walked out of the room. I walked around for a while before settling myself in front of the organ knowing that from the dark circles around her enchanted eyes that it will be sometime before she wakes up, and it will be sometime before her little friend Joseph comes to save her.

I chuckled knowing very well it will take more then just a few hours to find me; he might not even make it. And end up dieing like all the rest who tried to find me.

This woman said she wanted to speak with me about something very important, well if she finds this subject so important then it is her who will discuss it with me, not him.

Finally finding the inspiration I stretched and got ready to play. As my fingers began to press the ebony and ivory keys they stopped. Crying reached my ears and I realized these cries belonged to Amunet.

I heaved a groan and stood from the bench; I made my way to the diminutive bedroom and stood in the doorway. She was no longer crying only moving about violently. I stood in place knowing it will pass but no - it didn't. She kept thrashing out, shaking her head.

"No! I promised! I promised I would find it!" she bellowed hysterically. She banged on the bed and screamed in anger then waterfalls began to pour from her eyes.

I frowned never seeing anyone act like this in their sleep and I lunged forward toward her. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, all she did was shout and try and push me away. I squeezed her shoulders and shook her harder until finally her eyes snapped open, her crying stopped almost directly. And it was then my eyes met hers, my tense face was now calm, my frown slowly disappeared.

Hey eyes, there was a war going on in them. They were a color I couldn't explain; it was as if it was a forest, or perhaps the ocean. Whatever it was… I can't seem to look away.

"I have a business proposition for you," I heard her say. Her voice was deep, and held an elegant accent.

"And what would that be?" I asked still clinging on to her shoulders. It was then she placed a hand upon my chest and I desperately tried to keep in the grunt of pleasure. To be touched by a woman such as this was a blessing.

"Let us sit down in front of one another and discuss it," she said slightly pushing me. I stood and so did she. I nodded and led her out of the room.

**

* * *

****Hey everyone!**

**Finally an Erik chappy! I can't wait till all of this begins! Oh, umm, yes ok... Until next time**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposition

**Chapter 6: The Proposition**

I felt myself shiver from the cold but was suddenly warmed, it was strange to be warmed this quickly and it was then I saw candles, almost hundreds of them all around me. The Phantom led me to a small area near a big organ, and all around the organ were piles of paper, papers that were filled with music.

He stopped and so did I, he then signaled me to stay where I'm at and I did. He left and disappeared into a different room only to return with a plush red velvet chair. He placed it behind me and it was then I realized it was for me not him; _well at least he has some manners_.

"Oh no thank you I'll stand," I said to him.

My appreciation was not taken and as he just stood there behind me he suddenly placed his gloved hands on my shoulders and pushed me into the chair. The leather traveled to my collar and lingered there for a moment.

"Comfortable?" he asked. I lifted my head toward him and gave him three things, a sarcastic smile, a sarcastic chuckle, and a sarcastic nod. "Good," he then said. The leather hands then left my collar.

I saw him slowly sit down on the bench I imagined he would use when playing music and sighed. This was when I finally got a good look at him, _better do it now or you won't be able to do so afterward_.

I studied him from the top of his head to the bottom of his shiny boots. His hair was practically jet black, thick and silky looking. His eyes, _those eyes_… there was something about them; I nearly felt my heart jump when I saw those mystical eyes that were a light silvery sapphire turn into bright emerald. They switched over and over – his eyes are a mystery… _and so is he_. My eyes with difficulty traveled to his lips, so unyielding they look, yet seem to beg for someone else's touch. His mask was almost forgotten but once my eyes lay upon it I couldn't help but frown. Curiosity washed over me and I quickly contained it knowing all too well deformed skin lay behind the white mask with so much dreadful history.

I heard him sigh again and clear his throat; I snapped out of the small trance and straightened.

"Well, should we get down to business?" I asked almost fearing my voice would crack. If I looked vulnerable I already lost, I have to show I am strong and contain any sort of lust that begs to be released. He frowned and I held my breath.

"Yes, we should," he said, his frown still lingering. I couldn't help but give a petite sigh of relief. "Exactly what is this proposition you seem anxious to give me?" He asked his frown now gone. I cleared my throat and couldn't help but grin.

"Well… I need you to be my guide." I said going straight to the point.

"And what is it you wish me to guide you in?" He asked leaning forward. I frowned and quickly shook my head.

"Oh no, not to guide me in a lesson of any sort, actually I was…" my words trailed off when he removed his black jacked and unbuttoned his vest to reveal a white shirt. But what was beneath the shirt made me shudder. "Um, well uh…" my mouth went dry and I found no words were coming out. I shook my head once more. _Do not be vulnerable! Be Strong Amunet!_

"Sir, I have this obsession I won't jest. It's a small artifact – an ancient artifact belonging to the cat headed Egyptian goddess _Bastet_." I said again straight forward. The Phantom looked away in thought then back at me. "It is said that Gods who appreciated _Bastet_ made a simple jewel, a jewel that was made of –"

"Gold and the eyes were made of faience," the Phantom finished for me. But I could not help but correct the mistake.

"Made of gold and the eyes _are_ made of faience."

The Phantom frowned; he became deep in thought for a minute then his brow lifted as to signify that he understood.

"You believe the jewel exists," he said evidently. I felt a smile appear on my lips and I tried not to nod so gleefully.

"Yes I do," I said slowly showing how true his words were. He gently smiled back sarcastically.

"And you also believe this jewel contains nine lives?" He asks. I nodded again.

"Yes, I do,"

"I don't wish to be the one to tell you this but… the jewel of _Bastet_ never existed," he said with no emotion but a small hint of caution. I chuckled almost snorted. "Servants of _Bastet_ made the whole story up so some secrets of theirs could be limited from foreigners."

"Many people believe that," I said slowly, then leaned in closer to him. "But I'm not one of those people."

"Oh I can see that," he said leaning in closer then he already was. "But tell me dear Amunet Fernand, what makes you so certain?"

"Why shouldn't I be so certain?"

"Just the fact that everyone who _did_ try and find it never succeeded,"

"Yes well… those people weren't willing to go as far I am willing to go,"

We were face to face, inches apart. I was deep in the discussion I hadn't realized how close we were from each other. I was buried in the eyes that never stopped to stay one color.

"And how far are you willing to go?" He asked as I shifted in my seat and sat straight.

"All the way, till have that jewel in my hand," I said full of confidence.

"I see," he says in thought.

…….

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Amunet asked with a deep frown. I chuckled as I straightened on the bench.

"You just noticed this now?" I asked with an indication of skepticism. She sat even more straight.

"I was actually focused on the subject not the fact that you know my name," she said with sarcasm.

"Really?"

"Yes really, and since you already have my name I think it would be considered accurate if I have yours in return." Her tone was quick and serious. I scoffed at it, my name? I haven't used it, or gave it to anyone. I always though seem to remember it when it comes to mind. I've tried and tried to forget it but realized I can never forget my past. I looked in her eyes and was lost again.

"Erik," I said simply like I did not care. But of course I did, right when the name left my lips memories came flooding back. I pushed them aside and cleared my throat.

Amunet simply nodded and ended the conversation about our names.

"If this jewel does exist what could a woman such as yourself possibly use it for? For all I know you could be some rich girl who wants to have a nice jewel around her neck at the ball to impress men in fancy clothing." My words turned harsh and this caused Amunet to stand with anger deep within her.

"That jewel belongs in a museum! If any woman thinks they need a piece of history on them just to look first-class then those women should have never been born in the first place!" Amunet's voice conquered the whole lair, it echoed in each room. I was more then surprised by her tone after one small assumption

"You seem to care about this jewel more then you care about anyone else," I said with a grin. Amunet stayed silent trying to calm down from the insult I gave, she took a breath and sat back down. A chuckle escaped me and I sat straight. "Tell me more about this voyage you wish to make." I said moving on. Amunet took another deep breath before speaking.

"I have employed about twenty men to help me on the quest -"

"Stop – did you say _twenty_ men?" I demanded with doubt. Amunet nodded, twenty men? Christ, this woman is strictly grave about this. But not only that, it's been a long time since I have been around that many people. "These twenty men – are any of them officers of the law?" I asked. If so my answer to be her guide would be a straight no.

"Oh no, trust me I made sure of that before engaging any of the propositions to the men, I've known them for quite sometime so you have nothing to worry about." Amunet's words were quick and there for I did not trust her. I sighed and glanced away.

"Let me see if I have all this exact, you wish to find the jewel of _Bastet_, and I am assuming the twenty men are the transportation," I glanced at Amunet and she nodded. "And you need me to help you find the jewel." Again Amunet nodded. "Let me ask you this, why in god's name would you come to me for that proposition?"

That was one question that needed to be answered and answered quickly. Amunet's frown turned soft and she gave a small smile.

"Because I know you have been there," she said gently. I frowned tremendously. "A dancer took a small statue from your lair, that statue was a sculpture of _Bastet_. No artifacts such as that could have survived, not after centuries of trading and pirating. But if they did survive… they would all be in the temple of _Bastet_ in Bubastis. That could only mean you've been there, you've found the temple."

Her words held passion, confidence. Never have I seen someone desire something so much. Indeed this woman is obsessed, but what could have possibly made her like that? I stared at her longer then I intended and not once did the passion in her eyes disappear.

It's true I have been to the temple but it's been years! Bubastis was truly magnificent but… could I risk leaving this lair to travel in public? Is this all some trap?

I stood and walked to the lake; I sighed and ripped the gloves from my hands. I rubbed my tired eyes then ran my bare fingers through the thickness of my hair. I sighed again not knowing what to say. If I go and help her many things could happen, her twenty men she says she knows could betray me and turn me in. She could betray me and turn me in.

"Is there money in this?" I asked still lingering near the lake my gaze on the glassy water. I heard her stood and take a step toward me.

"Yes there is," she said directly. _Perfect time to talk about money_. I thought sarcastically.

"How much are you willing to give?" I asked turning to her.

"How much do you want?" She asks. Her posture was straight and her chin is held high.

"Twenty thousand francs," I said stern. She nodded her head and took a step forward.

"Settled," she said simply. So she's rich, a rich girl who teaches history and wants to travel. _Interesting_…

Our gazes met and I found myself suddenly closer to her. Together we sat down and discussed a request. She held no fear what so ever and treated me like every one else. Perhaps this voyage isn't something I need to worry about. She was willing to come down here and persuade me into helping her, she's willing to travel miles and miles through hidden tunnels and ancient booby traps to find one small jewel that may not even exist.

"Its curiosity isn't it?" I asked. She looked at me questioningly and I couldn't help but make a quiet laughter. "You are more then confident that this jewel exists, but you are curious to know if this jewel contains nine lives… That's why you want to find it isn't it?"

Amunet giggled before replying.

"Yes that's part of the reason," she said with a grin. I stepped closer to her to the point where she has to look up to stare into my eyes.

"You do know it was curiosity that killed the cat?" I asked with a deep smirk. Her grin stayed tight on her lips as her next words came.

"True, but it was satisfaction that brought it back,"

I found laughter escaping me and it was only a minute before I was able to say my next words.

"You have satisfaction?" I asked sitting back down on the bench. Her eyes never left me and she slowly walked up in front of me.

"I will if you agree to help me," she whispered. I swallowed from hearing the seductive tone in her voice and I glanced away. I felt her eyes on me and she stepped closer and it was then I settled my gaze on her. She placed a soft hand on my shoulder, I glanced at it then made my way up her arm to her neck, I remained on her lips then settled on her eyes.

"Please… help me," she says silently. That tone could mean anything, but I knew very well what it meant. She was begging, that tone that pleaded with passion and hunger. She would do anything just to get to that jewel… even if that meant giving herself up.

I slowly stood from the bench and approached her; she swallowed and took a step back.

"I remain your obedient servant Mademoiselle," I said lightly, her eyes slowly went wide. Yes I have agreed to help… a smile reached her pink lips and her eyes became warm. I felt the heat from her body and I found myself slowly lifting my hand to reach for the soft cheek that begs to be touched.

"Amunet!" cried a voice from outside the gate. I never moved from my position as Amunet turned to see her friend Joseph banging on the gate desperately trying to get in.

"I see he survived the traps," I said with aggravation. Amunet looks at me in mistrust, looking like she's about to slap me but no, instead she runs through the lake to Joseph, soaking her purple gown.

I sighed and quickly moved to the small iron lever, pulled it back and the gate suddenly opened. Joseph ran in and grabbed Amunet by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asks over and over.

Amunet tried calming him but he kept talking. His clothes were soaking wet, his black hair was just as bad.

"Joseph calm down! He's not going to kill any of us! He'll help us! He agreed to help!"

Amunet shouted with irritation and joy and finally Joseph became quiet.

"He – he accepted?" Joseph asked with a frown.

"What would you rather have me do? Fall to the ground and laugh till I die?" I asked heading into my room to pack.

The last thing I saw was the two strangers looking at me bewildered, the last thing I heard was Amunet expressing her joy through laughter.

**Hey!**

**I hope this chapter is good, I personally like it because you...Erik and Amunet...talking! Ha! Ok its not that funny. I hope I cleared something, if anyone is confused please leave it on the review board and I'll gladly answer in the next chappy. Please leave a review...I'm begging for reviews! lol ok...umm well...yes**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Journey

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of The Journey**

The Phantom has a name, Erik. _It suits him well_, I thought with a smile.

As Joseph and I sat quietly on the train I couldn't help but glance at the man in a mask. I frowned as I recalled how earlier when we were boarding Joseph and I walked aboard the train only to find Erik gone. I thought he had second thoughts and left us, it was only until we arrived at our seats he was already settled in and ready to go. I stared at him with confusion and amazement. All he said was,

"I wanted to avoid the eyes of others,"

He is indeed The Phantom; he was seen by no one. The thought made me laugh.

"What may I ask is so funny Mlle. Fernand?" Erik asked his gaze now on me. I chuckled and leaned in.

"What's funny Sir, is that your title serves you more then you think," I said with a grin.

In return he smirked and leaned in like me.

"No, I know very well how much it serves me…_ that is why I chose it_." The last words were whispered in my ears without him even moving his lips. My grin turned into a smile as I sat back in my seat. I watched his movements for a while longer, I watched him breathe in and out slowly, I watched as his eyes went left to right as he stared at all the things that was outside the window. I watched as the color of those eyes turn from the silvery sapphire, to that bright emerald.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute before opening them again to see Erik was watching my movements.

The day went on and we were lucky to get to the ship before dark. I glanced at Joseph; he was silent throughout the whole entire time, since he first heard Erik agreed to help us. I frowned but pushed the matter aside when the Captain of the ship and an old friend came toward us.

"Hello Calvin," I greeted with a warm smile. Captain James Calvin smiled back and paused.

"Dear Amunet, it's been too long." He said. His French accent was rough, but charming. His dirty blond hair was covered by his navy blue captain hat; his blue eyes were wild like the wild sea he conquers every time.

He straightened his dark coat then glanced at Joseph.

"Joseph," he said with a nod. Joseph smiled and nodded back. It was then Calvin glanced at Erik. He stared at the man with the cloak covering his face and he frowned.

"Who's your friend?" He asked gesturing to Erik with his head. I made a fleeting look at Erik; he was staring at Calvin's ship. Indeed The Charisse is beautiful, the white sails, the shine of the wood. It was all beauty, yet beauty was its mask. The ship was fierce; it could take any storm that came its way.

"Oh James Calvin, meet Erik… um," I paused. Calvin did not trust men with no last name; I thought and thought yet nothing.

"This is your friend and you don't even know his full name?" Calvin asked with a frown. _Oh no_.

"No of course I do… his name is Erik…" I paused again. "Erik… uh"

"La'Mort," came the deep voice suddenly. Calvin turned his gaze on Erik and so did I.

"My name is Erik La'Mort," he said. I felt like slapping him. La'Mort!? Death!? Is he insane?

"Erik Death? It suits the legendary Phantom of the Opera," Calvin said slowly lighting a thin cigar.

My eyes widen, my heart stopped. My head snapped at Erik to see him glaring at me with eyes filled with fire. He thinks I betrayed him.

I quickly settled my gaze on Calvin trying to think quickly on what to say. It was then I see Calvin chuckle.

"Do not worry; any friend of Amunet is a friend of mine. You have your luggage?" He asked changing the subject as if it were nothing.

"You jest," I stated blankly. Calvin let out a laugh.

"I don't jest, besides, that incident happed two years ago. Why should he be charged with crime he committed so long ago?"

"Two years isn't that long," I hear Erik say. I again snapped my head at him. _He's not making this any better_.

"It's not?" Calvin asked chuckling. "Pity, to me it almost seems like eight years. Now, do you have your entire luggage?" He asked again placing the cigar in his mouth.

"Uh, yes we do," I said glancing around at our baggages. Calvin nodded.

"Well then, let's get a move on." He said turning toward his ship.

And with that we followed him on to The Charisse, we walked on the hard wood and watched as men began to take our luggage and leaving to take it to our rooms. Erik however kept his three suitcases to himself, telling men through gritted teeth that he'll take care of his own things. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Welcome aboard The Charisse," Captain James Calvin announced to us.

We were led to our cabins, Joseph's right next to me while Erik's cabin was right in front of mine.

"Joseph, Erik, I have a meeting in my cabin after dinner." I said to the two men before they disappeared into their cabins. Erik frowned at me then left to unpack.

Dinner came and went; I quickly changed out of my dress only to be stuck on my bloody corset! My servants were always there to help me take off the damn thing. Corsets! Serve no purpose only to raise the bust, shrink the tummy and make the men stare at you with arousal. I tugged at the strings, tugged and tugged only to start feeling a knot. I sighed; I opened my cabin door and glanced around. No one was about and it was only fifteen minutes till everyone should come for the meeting. I left my cabin to head next door.

I knocked on Joseph's door lightly, I knew him long enough for him to take my corset off. It was no big deal.

"Joseph," I called gently so no one would come out of their cabin and see a half naked woman in the hall. "Joseph," I called again rougher. Nothing. _Where is he?_

"Joseph said he was feeling a little sick," came Calvin's voice. I gasped and quickly covered myself as much as I can. "And asked me to tell you he will not be joining you tonight for the meeting."

"Oh, well that uh… is… not good." I muttered. Calvin looked at me up and down and suddenly smirked.

"Would you like some help Amunet?" He asked crossing his arms. I sighed and took a step forward.

"Please?" I asked with relief. I heard him laughing.

"Well I'll get one of my men; I swore never to touch another."

"No!" I suddenly bellowed. "You won't touch me you'll only touch my corset," I said suddenly desperate. Calvin took a step closer.

"I won't even touch corsets," he said with a smirk. He then turned and left. I growled and walked back to my cabin. I slammed the door and grunted. This is very bizarre, Joseph loves the sea he doesn't get sea sick. The thought quickly passed. _Oh it's not as if Joseph will puke after doing one small task_. I thought as I swung the door open to persuade Joseph to help me, but I only shrieked as Erik came into view.

His black robe ended at his feet, a white shirt covered his torso and black trousers hugged his legs. His arms were folded on his muscled chest and he leaned on the door frame. I shook my head and again quickly covered myself.

"Is… is there something I can help you with Mister _La'Mort_?" I asked slightly blushing. He suddenly smirks as his eyes never left mine.

"I believe it was you who said there was a meeting in your cabin," he said lightly.

"Oh yes, yes I did. But um… I'm having a bit of a problem it will just take a minute." I said quickly. He slightly shook his head and sighed.

"All you need to do is ask," he says suddenly closing his door and walking toward me. My heart beat starting thumping quicker then normal and my breathing amplified. He placed his big hand on my shoulder and pushed me slightly out of his way. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Sir, what are you doing?" I asked a bit panicky. He looks at me with a frown, then slightly smiles.

"Just relax," he says simply before turning me around and grabbing the strings on my corset. I grabbed the end of the small bed post and closed my eyes as relief washed over me. The corset was loose and quickly began to slip down. I held it and turned to Erik.

"Would you please give me a moment and… turn around?" I asked making my flush even more visible. He nodded and turned.

…….

I waited for Amunet to tell me to turn. As I waited I recalled her skin, it was soft when I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and I had to beg the groan to stay in. I tried thinking about what the meeting she has will be about but I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of her looked like. I glanced at her shadow on the wall, how it moved to get her chemise. I cursed myself for not looking away, and I literately wanted to kill myself when I felt my blood began to run swift through my veins, when I began to suddenly sweat. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and pleaded myself to look away but I couldn't. I frowned suddenly when I saw her shadow slowly turn to me. She looked at me and all I wanted was to know what she was thinking… _what she wanted_. She then turns and rapidly places her chemise on. She then reaches for a robe.

I look away and the next thing I know her small hand is on my shoulder. I turn to her and saw her in a red robe with gold patterns of vines and flowers all over it. I gulped and straighten.

"Where is your friend?" I asked slowly.

"Joseph?" She asked innocently, I nodded. "He's not feeling too well." She said plainly. I nodded again.

She slowly sat down on the small bed and signaled me to sit in the seat in front of her. I slowly took it and sat down.

"Alright, let's get started. Now what exactly do you remember when you were at the temple of _Bastet_?" She asks sitting patiently in front of me, yet her eyes is what told me how excited she is.

"I don't recall much," just like that her eyes became dark.

"But, how could you not?" She asked with disbelief.

"Once we reach Bubastis I'll remember the next step," I said to her with a sigh.

"No, we need to plan. What if… what if…"

"What are you afraid of? Someone else finding it before you?"

"Yes!" She shouts quickly standing. I frowned at her actions.

"I highly think that's impractical, you seem to know more about _Bastet_ and the jewel more then anyone else. Plus barley anyone thinks the jewel exists." I said calm my frown still tight on my brow. She sighed and went to the small window and opened it. The fresh smell of sea water came to me and I slightly closed my eyes. I then stood from my spot.

"I need to tell you something," she says slowly just above a whisper. I took a small step toward her. She took a breath.

"I'm not the only one who's looking for the jewel"

* * *

**Hi everyone...I am sooo sorry for the weak updates...I have not been inspired for so long...everything is turning cruddy!...I feel down most of the time because of personal reasons! I really hope this chappy is good...**

**to answer questions now...Mlle.Fox, well... yes lol...The Mummy did indeed inspire me...lol...Lothlorien...thank you...lol...Reviews always help:)**

**thank you so much! Please Review**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	8. Chapter 8: The DiscoveryOdd Arguments

**Chapter 8: The Discovery/Odd Arguments**

I stood there completely still, what was he thinking? His head was down and he looked deep in thought, it was then he slowly faced me.

"You are telling me that you brought me into some sort of… competition?!" His voice was hard and his eyes held the fire I have seen earlier.

"No, I have been looking for the jewel long before him, he found out when I asked him for help and… well…"

"Well what?" Erik demanded. I did not want to reveal the memory but in this case I knew I had to.

"It wasn't till after he tried to… to… um… bewitch me into giving him more information," I said slowly staring at him dead in the eyes. My best act yet.

"You mean seduce," he says simply. _Maybe it's not my best act_. I sighed and looked away. "Tell me what happened," he says to me suddenly becoming gentle but still held little anger.

"It is nothing Erik, all he did was… was… its nothing! He gave me pleasure is all!" I felt completely embarrassed, not only have I felt that but disgrace as well. "He gave me pleasure and expected me in return to give him all the reliable information I have, he almost does. But he doesn't have the main key." I then turned to Erik and took a step closer with a small smile. "You, he doesn't have you Erik."

……

What was there to say? She was tricked and she didn't know it till after. A small bright light hit my eye and I searched for the small object that caused it. My gaze settled on the small necklace around her neck. That necklace resembled the jewel of _Bastet_ exactly. I walked up to her, all I had to do was take one more step and I could close the space between us.

She looked up into my eyes and suddenly frowned when I gently grasped her necklace and caressed it.

"Is it all really worth it Amunet?" I asked saying her name this time with no sarcasm but curiosity. Her frown never left her as she gently takes the necklace out of my hand and squeezes it as if faith never left her.

"Yes… it is,"

Amunet calmed and we quickly discussed as much I could remember, only that they're was or is a small outside market, where there was a woman that I once knew who I'm sure is able to give us the next piece of where to go.

"Do you know if she's alive or not?" She asked suddenly.

"Well I don't know… she looked just about near death twenty three years ago,"

There was a long pause; all I saw was Amunet look at me with one emotion and one emotion only, _disbelief_.

"You jest!"

My eyes widened as her voice took full flight.

"I jest not dear Mlle. Fernand," I said slowly as I shifted on my place on the bed. Amunet stood.

"Erik, twenty years ago!" She bellowed. I sighed gently.

"Well she looked healthy enough to live for another twenty…"

"Oh you are unbelievable!" She shouts.

"You can not hold your temper can you?" I suddenly asked standing and heading for the door.

"Well neither can you!" She says back.

"Goodnight Mlle. Fernand" I said concluding the conversation, or at least trying to.

"No one says goodnight to me first! I always say goodnight first," she states strongly.

"Well not everyone can get what they want," I say half way out the door.

It was then a light growl came to my ears and as I turned my head to see the heated Amunet I quickly ducked for her hair brush was coming straight at me. My head snapped up to stare in her eyes.

"That could have hit me," was all I said. I should be shouting at her but no, patience was a virtue after all

"Well forgive me for saying Mister La'Mort but that _was_ my intention!" Her words were angry, but mostly aggravated.

"You know… When I first met you, you were a determined woman unwavering to get what she wants." My words took on a stronger tone as I approached her with slick motion. "When I first met you, you were a woman who knew exactly what she wants no questions asked. But now that I am coming to the point of knowing you a bit better a new discovery has come across." Amunet takes a step forward her chin held high.

"And what may I ask is that discovery Sir?" she demands.

"You are stubborn and arrogant!" I shouted.

"Stubborn? Arrogant!" She repeats with anger and disbelief.

"Yes! Maybe my thoughts were correct after all, you are just some rich woman wanting nothing but a pretty piece of jewelry around your neck!"

"Enough! Get out of my room!" She says never loosing her angry tone.

There was silence. Exactly what caused the argument? Was it the fact that she wanted answers and she couldn't get them? Or was it because she was simply aggravated from revealing an unpleasant memory?

I shook my head and left the room with protest.

I shut my door and shoved my robe off, nearly tore my shirt off and grouchily settled myself on the stiff bed.

_If she expects an apology tomorrow mourning she won't get it! She is the one who should apologize for starting the bloody argument in the first place!_

* * *

**Hi everyone...short chapter I know...Hopefully it should get longer. **

**Mlle. Fox, thank you lol...It is really an honor getting a review from you because you are one of my favorite authors on this site, can't wait for chapter 14 on the Secretary Mysteries...:)**

**Please Review**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	9. Chapter 9: The Near Death Event

**Chapter 9: The Near Death Event **

No dreams tonight was the first thought that came to my head as I sat up from the rough bed. I stretched as I took my fathers pocket watch out from underneath my small pillow.

"Two-thirty," I murmured jadedly. I looked out the petit window and saw the night sky; sea water came to my nostrils and I suddenly stood.

I placed my robe on and fastened it tightly around me, I then silently made my way to a small chest upon a brown table, I opened it and quickly grabbed the small necklace resembling the jewel I've yearned for nearly twenty years or more. I placed it around my head and made my way to the wooden door. I opened the door and the curly ebony hair fell on my shoulders as I looked left to right making sure no one was in site.

I sighed and left my room and made my way on deck. The wood beneath my feet was cold and wet, yet I did not mind. The feeling was surprisingly welcoming. As the ship tilted from left to right I desperately tried to cling on to something but all there was were wooden walls. I ran up the rest of the way and gasped as the cold breeze ran straight down my spine then all through out my body.

I hugged myself and forced myself forward toward the edge of the deck. No one was about; either that or just the men fell asleep at their posts. I glanced up toward the second deck and saw that Calvin was no where to be seen. He has his reasons he must. I thought as I made my way toward the end of _The Charisse_. The wind blew around me as I closed my eyes and took in the salty air, took in the cold wind blowing my hair all around, took in the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

I grasped my necklace and breathed in and out. As my eyes opened the first thought that came to me was the argument Erik and I had hours before.

What had caused the argument in the first place? Was it his thin line of patience that suddenly broke because of my questions? Or was it simply because he was aggravated by the fact he was now pulled in to the competition of finding the jewel of _Bastet_?

_He better apologize for starting that argument!_

I shook my head not needing to think about that now.

My head suddenly snapped behind me as I thought I heard my name being called. Nothing, there was no one standing behind me. I frowned and turned away. But then I heard it again. The voice was distant but could easily tell it was shocked.

"I'm just tired is all," I said silently to myself.

That horrible feeling increased and I found my self panting wildly. What could be so wrong? The night and waves were calm.

But in seconds a silent sound came. It was the sound of rain drops on the deck. My body shook violently as everything went black. My eyes opened and such booming noise came to my ears. Lightning, thunder, hard pouring rain! My eyes widen as I felt how soaked I was.

Have I been dreaming? Have I been walking in my sleep?

But where I was concerned me most. It was at the edge of the ship. I felt my self give away and I reached out for anything in my way but no nothing. A monstrous wave hit the starboard side of the ship and I screamed as I felt myself fall over board.

_Oh god no! No! No! No!_ My thoughts were stopped as I gripped onto the rail. How was it possible? I don't know. All I know is that this rail is keeping me from falling and drowning in the cold sea. But if another wave comes, oh god I can't think of that! Climb Amunet! Climb!

But my bitter fingertips could hold on no longer as a sharp wave came in contact with the ship.

…….

The sound of thunder and the movement of the ship told me the obvious, a storm, vicious but not vicious enough. The rain poured and I could hear small sets of drips on my dresser.

I suddenly hear Amunet's door open and I heard her slowly and clumsily made her way toward the deck. What was she doing up at this hour?

I grunted and turned away from the sound of her slightly whimpering. Whimpering? Why?

The thoughts lingered in my head longer then I thought and with a growl I yanked the blankets off me and I reached for my robe. I pulled it on and fastened the rope. I walked out of my room and saw Amunet on the deck. I slowly made my way up stairs and stopped as a strange site came before me. She was walking through the hard rain that soaked her in mere seconds. Her chemise clung to her as did her curly black hair. She walked and did not fall once as the ship went left to right harshly. Men all around shouted at one another, ran about the deck trying to keep in control, I could here Captain Calvin's voice bellowing at the men, giving them demands. But no one… seems to notice Amunet making her way toward the edge of the ship.

I shouted her name but the thunder conquered all silence. She stood still for a second before walking further. I shouted her name again, she repeated the action. It was only then I see her flinch, she looks around frantically. She was sleep walking, I stated in my mind. I took a step forward and began to feel the hard rain soak my trousers and robe. She can get hurt if no one helps her; just then a wave caught my attention. It was enormous and coming straight at us! I lunged toward her but it was too late, it struck the side of the ship sending me backwards into a wall. I quickly came to and stood, I searched for Amunet, I saw as she screamed and fell over.

My breath caught and I forced myself to move, the ship shook and went from side to side. I was drenched but I paid no attention to that. I looked ahead to the spot where she fell and saw her small hands griping on to the rail as much as she could. I rushed to her faster but was forced on my side as another wave struck. I forced my gaze on her hands but they were no where in site.

I forced myself again to stand and ran to the edge, ran and ran then jumped. I dived in the water and suddenly felt all the air forced out of my lungs as sharp knives pierced every single part of me. My eyes snapped open and the first action I did was look for Amunet, it was pitch black all around and I could suddenly breathe no longer. I swam to the surface and tried to bring as much air into me as possible. I dove back in and there she was, stiff is what she looked like. _Oh god am I too late?_ I began to swim toward her. The more I swam the more I began to feel numb all around. I was close enough and I reached for her, I wrapped my arm around her waist and swam, swam as fast as I could to the surface. I was almost there and finally after what seemed like an eternity – I reached the surface. I gasped as cold wind blew all around me and I suddenly felt tired. I was panting madly as I searched for the ship. _Where was it?_ I was so caught up with the fact that Amunet had fallen over board I didn't even tell the others.

_They left us_, were my first thoughts but were demolished as soon as it came in site, it was right behind us. Men including Captain Calvin and Joseph stood on deck pointing to us, shouting at one another to get us back on the ship as fast as possible.

Things began to slow down for me; my mind was everywhere giving me a terrible headache. _Hurry_, was all I was thinking.

Everything was starting to become black, my limbs were become tired as I kept struggling to stay at the top of the cold sea.

"Grab them! Hurry men! Hurry!"

Whose voice I heard belonged to either Joseph or Captain Calvin I couldn't tell. My mind was clouded as I suddenly felt someone grab my arm, we were being saved and as tight as possible I held on to Amunet as we were lifted out of the water.

I felt the wood beneath me and I suddenly began to cough. Joseph came into view and he snatched Amunet away from me, he placed her on the ground and quickly began to press the water of her. The man had no idea what to do. I managed to get on my feet and I made my way to her.

"Move!" I ordered Joseph, and without argument he moved. I fell to my knees and placed my hands where her heart was, I pressed, pressed and pressed, then grabbed her face, opened her mouth and blew. I again pressed on her chest, trying to bring her to life. I blew in again and grabbed her writs. No heart beat.

I pressed harder on her chest and blew in more air yet nothing, I repeated myself over and over yet no sign of life came from her.

…_She's dead_…

Her eyes were closed, her skin was pure white, and her lips were blue. She was still, completely still.

The sound of sobs reached my ears and I turned to see Joseph shaking his head violently, he rushed through the crowd and grabbed Amunet. He embraced her and cried on her shoulder begging her to come back, begging all this to be some nightmare but it was real. And it will remain real.

Joseph placed her back on the ground and sat back, he buried his head in his hands and he cried.

I killed her, I could have reached her faster but I didn't. It's my fault that she's dead.

So much guilt was deep within me all I wanted was to die myself.

_What have I done_, is what I thought as I stared at the dead corps in front of me.

A sudden wave hit the ship causing everyone to fall forward and causing me to fall over Amunet. I landed right on her and it was then water comes from her mouth and she jolts up!

The crew yelped and fell backwards getting far away as possible, Joseph sat in shock as he watched Amunet sitting up and coughing like mad.

I as well was shocked. She couldn't have survived! No one could have survived being in the water that long! Amunet's eyes came in contact with mine. She stared at me trying to take slow and study breaths. She frowns as if trying to figure what exactly happened.

Joseph finally came to and lunged toward Amunet. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. She looks at him surprised as he kept her close in his arms. She looks back at me as they begin to walk back toward her cabin.

What was once guilt became confusion. How could she survive? It was impossible.

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry this chapter isn't very interesting...Its because I did not put as much dialogue, I love dialogue yet Ionly had what like two or three? I feel ashamed...but eventually I should have alot on the next chappy!**

**Mlle. Fox... wipes tears away thank you! You made my day! I am so honored that you're honored that I'm honored! Thank you so much!**

**Please Review**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	10. Chapter 10: ExplanationEgypt

**Chapter 10: The Explanation/Egypt**

I waited till Joseph left Amunet's room which wasn't until three hours later causing me to be grumpier then ever. It was five in the mourning and I needed sleep. _So does she after what happened_. But I need an explanation to what happened. What happened was impossible and I needed answers and quick. Joseph entered his room and I watched as the light in his room went out. I made my move and entered Amunet's cabin.

She was asleep and I suddenly felt a little guilty coming unexpectedly. She suddenly stirs and before I could leave she sighs and sits up.

"I didn't hear you come in," she murmurs rubbing her eyes and running her finger through her still damp hair.

I looked at her up and down, she changed her clothing and I realized I was still in my damp clothing. I ignored it and glanced down.

"I did not mean to disturb you," and just like that, I did the unthinkable, I turned my back on my mission. "I'll come back later when you are awake." I hear her laugh causing me to stop.

"But I am already awake Mister La'Mort, what is it that you want?" She suddenly asks. _I want to know if you are alright and how the hell did you survive that incident!_

"I need a few questions answered Amunet." I said taking a step forward. She nods and tries to get up but I quickly motioned her down. "It will be better if you stay in bed." She nods again.

"I agree, well then… have a seat I get a bit annoyed when I talk to someone sitting down and they are standing." She says with a small grin. I chuckle and did as she asked.

I sat down and looked into her mysterious eyes.

"How is it possible for you to survive?" I watched as many emotions flew across her face, and in an instant she knew what I was talking about. _Was it not obvious?_

"I don't know, perhaps it was just luck." She says in conclusion. She really did not know. I suddenly see her grip on to her necklace. I'm surprised it didn't fall off her neck in the water.

"Why do you have that?"

She looks up at me then back at her necklace. She gently smiles.

"My mother and father gave it to me just before they died. When I was a young girl, they told me of their great adventures around the world, and how the search for the jewel of Bastet would be their last." She then chuckles and shakes her head. "They said, I must find the jewel and keep it safe from others, which is how it all began. I made a promise that I would find it. It was their dieing wish that I find it. They gave me this jewel so I would know what it looks like once I find it."

"There's the confident girl I met in the lair," I said with a chuckle. She chuckles herself and lays back down.

"You act as if she left for awhile." She says gently.

"For awhile there she did," I said soothingly. I sighed and stood.

"I should get some rest; we will be in Egypt soon," I said putting the chair aside. I headed for the door when her soft voice stopped me.

"Erik," I turned to her and watched as she slowly sighed. "Thank you… for what you did, you didn't have to and yet… you did, you risked your own life, and I wanted to thank you." I stood silent for awhile.

"You're welcome," I said bowing a little. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me," I said sarcastically. At this she laughed. I bowed once more and left her.

Amunet watched Erik leave; she settled in her bed and gave another long deep sigh.

"I would actually," she whispered just before falling into a dreamless sleep.

…….

In three days time everyone had been ignoring everyone and I would have gone made if it would have to go on for one more day. But all the irritation went away once Calvin announced that we have reached Egypt. I leaped with joy and quickly gathered my things.

A knock at the door came to my ears and I quickly opened it to see Joseph.

"You ready my dear petit chatton?" He asked with a sweet grin on his face. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Indeed!" I shouted with delight. He laughed and I quickly jumped in the air only to have him catch me and twirl me around. "My! What has gotten you into such a great mood?" I asked.

"I'm just happy that we finally reached land," he said with humor, in response I let out a giggle. "And I'm glad that I finally see a true smile on your face." He said his tone turning calmer and more serious.

My gentle smile came and I placed a small innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me that one night," Joseph laughed.

"How many times have you thanked me again?" He asked with that sly smirk. I giggled again.

"Too many times I know," was the last thing I said before pushing him aside and headed toward Erik's room.

I knocked on his door only to receive no answer; I knocked again harder as if trying to get the whole crews attention.

"He's not in there," Joseph suddenly said in an unattractive tone. I turned toward him with a frown.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked baffled now. He sighed and glanced away.

"La'Mort is on deck already, along with his belongings." He stated completely straight forward then left to gather his things. I sighed and rolled my eyes, great, now he's irritated.

I grabbed my suitcases and other belongings of mine and headed toward the deck. As I reached the top I looked ahead and gasped. Egypt was in plain view and more beautiful then ever!

I ran to the rail with a grand smile upon my face, I laughed as I knew how close I was to having that jewel within my grasp. I closed my eyes and took in the air, but I also took in Erik's chuckle. I snapped my head in his direction.

He was leaning against the rail not too far from me, he wore the usual black but he was shall I say gorgeous none the less. His gaze had settled on the passing people on the docks ahead of us and I couldn't help but smile again. He wasn't as afraid of the public, I wonder why. I made my way to him and watched as his blue sapphire eyes that turned quickly to the emerald green settle on me. He then fully turned.

"I see you are in a jolly mood," he says with a smirk.

"I'm glad you noticed," I said with a smirk of my own. His gazed dropped from my eyes and he turned away.

"The village I found when I was a boy shouldn't be too far from here, but it's far enough that we might have to spend the night there." He said again leaning on the rail. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll go tell Calvin," I said turning. I suddenly feel Erik's hand on my arm.

"He's coming with us?" He asked stunned.

"Yes, he is not only our transportation but protection," I said with a frown.

"Right and you planned on telling me this when?" He asked with a glare. I smirked and took a step forward.

"When you planned on asking," and with that Erik released me and I went on my way to Calvin's chambers.

…….

I watched as her hips swayed left to right and I quickly looked away. We arrived on the lower part of Egypt simply because it was closer to Bubastis, _oh god_, I'll soon have to go back to the small village I used to hide in as a child.

As I took a breath I saw Joseph from the corner of my eye begin to approach me, I turned around and faced him.

"Is there something I can help you with M. Garelle?" I asked.

"I don't recall Amunet telling you my last name," he said in a angry tone. _Oh yes, I can tell he doesn't like me_.

"I over heard it," I responded.

"It seems you over hear a lot of things M. La'Mort," he said in the same attitude.

"Is there a reason why you approached me?" I asked beginning to get bothered. Joseph then narrowed his eyes.

"What's the _real_ reason why you came?" he asks taking a step forward trying to intimidate me. I nearly laughed at his attempt.

"It's the excitement dear Joseph," I said in a voice just above a whisper. Joseph glared at me.

"I've seen how you looked at her; if you try anything to hurt her… there will be consequences." He says before turning and leaving me to go help Amunet.

"Idiot," I murmured to myself. The ship finally made a halt and I picked up my luggage. The crew quickly gathered weapons and other important items. They dropped the small bridge and made their way off.

As the bridge disconnected I looked back to discover half the men was still on the ship sailing off. It confused me but I understood as I realized that the ship could be stolen, so it was safer this way.

Amunet and Joseph walked together, and I nearly laughed as I heard Amunet's constant talking about how excited she was about the quest. Joseph though, kept his silence.

I looked around the village and saw as people walked up to me and quickly offered as much things as possible. I declined in their language and continued walking.

"Erik!" Amunet called. I walked up to her.

"Yes?" I asked. I watched Joseph walk ahead of us and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, so this village, is it far enough to walk or do we need horses?" She asked.

"We should get camels instead of horses," I said. She then frowned.

"Camels? But why horses are quicker?"

"True, but camels can go longer without water. We need the water for ourselves." I said declining again another villager. I hear Amunet laugh.

"You make it sound as if it will take a century," she says with a smile.

"It won't, but spending almost six hours in the hot boiling heat will make it seem like it is." I said concluding the conversation.

_Here is where it begins I should say_. Here is where everything will begin.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay...Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload chapters for a while...so yea...but uh..if you all are wondering what "petit chatton" means, it means little cat...well if anyone speaks french please correct me because I'm starting to think its wrong. But anyways...OH I am so excited for the upcoming chapters and I have just begun to make a poster for this story! OUUU so exciting!**

**Please review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ambush

**Chapter 11: The Ambush **

The heat was almost tolerable but it was also too much, I pulled my jacket off and unbuttoned my vest and the first few buttons of my shirt. I sighed with irritation. The camels yelped in complaint as the crew whipped their sides, I sighed. Hurting animals always made me cringe inside. It always made me do that for reasons unknown and it always got me irritated. Amunet giggle behind me and I couldn't help wonder why? Of course, Joseph. I somehow knew he held a triumphant smile on his face and I would love to do nothing more but turn my camel around and smack it right off! Amunet giggled again and this time I turned. I frowned as I realized how far away Joseph was from Amunet, and my frown increased as I also realized Amunet was laughing at her camel. It made noises every time she scratched behind its ears and just above its head; it made me chuckle but it made Amunet laugh with such wildness and joyfulness.

"Amunet!" yelled Captain Calvin from ahead not too far from me. Amunet's laugh slowly slowed and she headed toward Calvin. I followed her figure all the way up and never looked away. It wasn't until she looked in my direction.

"Erik, may you come here please? Joseph you as well." She said all in one quick breath as if worried. I made my way up but stopped as Joseph and his stubby camel rushed by causing my camel to stop and yelp in aggravation. I glared at Joseph who did nothing but put his damn charming smile on! The camel yelped again as if to say "_oh please save it for Paris pretty boy!_" I couldn't help but grin.

"I could not agree more," I say quietly. The camels head bobbed as if agreeing and headed toward the head of the group. I stopped next to Calvin and quickly looked to Amunet.

"What is it?" I asked. Amunet frowned as she noticed my rough eyes but she shook her head and sighed.

"Erik, we need to camp." She says slowly. I flinched.

"What for?" I asked a little rougher then intended.

"The crew Erik, they need rest. We have been riding for three hours, we're tired. I mean _I_ need rest for heaven's sake! I'm girl I need my beauty sleep." She said as if disagreeing with her was the biggest mistake a man could make. I shook my head slowly.

"That's the rich girl talking I bet," I heard myself say. Amunet frowned with an offended look I have never seen her make. "Captain," I said now turning my gaze on to Calvin. "With all due respect, but if your crew can sail for a full day without rest why is it they can not ride for six hours?"

Calvin sighed and straightened on his camel. "Erik, my men has lived almost their whole life on the sea, it is difficult for them. They have never traveled this long on land in a long time."

I sighed and glanced at the crew, some where asleep; some were groaning in pain, one even fell off his camel. I glanced down at my camel and saw it do nothing, not tired or anything. Why can't men be like camels? Then again… I quickly erased the question.

"We ride a bit longer then we camp, we have to be cautious of where we go." I say slightly kicking the camel's side. It yelped a bit then rushed off, I heard the others groan and move along and I also heard Amunet innocently ask someone,

"Why do we need to be cautious?"

I then raised my voice loud enough for her to hear.

"Danger lurks in the desert Mlle. Amunet; it takes no mercy on others and certainly not on young ladies."

…….

What a rude arrogant ass! I thought.

_That must be the rich girl talking,_ pathetic!

"_Danger lurks in the desert Mlle. Amunet, it takes no mercy on others Mlle. Amunet, and certainly not on young ladies Mlle. Amunet,_ oh completely pathetic!" I said mimicking Erik's voice.

Everything he said was entirely out of order, he is our guide not our leader! He shouldn't tell us what to do! The thought made me growl in frustration.

We were riding for perhaps half an hour since our little argument. Nothing happened much after that. Erik rode up front, Calvin rode behind, followed by Calvin's crew and Joseph and I rode last behind the crowd.

Joseph and Erik haven't been getting along I finally thought, their actions clearly show it. Every time I am with Joseph and Erik comes in to view Joseph will leave and mentally head into a new world. I glance at Joseph and notice his white shirt was a bit dirty, clearly we were not expecting such temperature.

"Joseph," I said suddenly. Joseph shook his thoughts away and focused on me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry did I disturb you with your thinking?" I asked curiously. He then chuckled.

"Oh no, they were thoughts I shouldn't even be thinking about." He said keeping his gaze in front of him. There was silence again.

"Care to share them?" I asked. He then glanced at me.

"Nothing really to share dear Amunet, now was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there was. What do you have against Erik?" I asked quickly. Joseph stares at me dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Don't go gentleman on me Joseph now tell what it is you have against him,"

"I have nothing against M. La'Mort," he says quickly glancing away.

"Ha! Why do you call him by his last name and not first?" I asked him with suspicious eyes. Joseph sighs.

"Maybe because he has not yet given me permission to use his first name." He says rubbing his temple with one hand. _Well I never thought of that._ I thought. _But then again._

"Since when did you care about people giving you permission?" He said nothing. "Well, fine then. Tell me what you like about him, I certainly like -"

"Oh I don't wish to hear it!" He complained.

"I knew it!" I snapped pointing my finger at him. Joseph glances around looking in every direction as if the whole world heard me; really it was just half of the crew as well as Erik. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You hate the fact that I have things I like about him! And you hate the fact that I am spending more time with him then you!" I said with triumph now knowing his true feelings. "You are jealous!"

"I am not jealous! I am little depressed about the whole thing but not jealous -"

"What is there to be depressed about?" I asked my voice now in the open.

"The fact that yes I am feeling a little alone without you around, it is just not the same with Erik."

"Why is it just Erik? Why can it not be Erik and the crew? Joseph I have asked you to walk with me to help me think and what do you do? You walk away in complete silence!"

"Only because your beloved Erik is there to comfort you!" He says raising his voice. I pulled the camel to a stop and Joseph did the same action.

"You have some serious issues with Erik Joseph! Why can you not talk to me when Erik is around?"

"Because what I have to say to you can not be said in front of others especially one such as Erik!"

"What then? Tell me now since we are alone what is it you want to say?" I asked with a shout. Joseph opened his mouth to speak but before he could speak a sound came to our ears. Whatever it was it caused Erik to shout at us in a tone that carried alarm.

"Amunet quickly run!" He shouts.

Joseph and I turn and glance behind us and gasp as we see dozens of men riding at us on horses swinging massive swords in the air. I yelped and Joseph cursed as we both rushed our camels until they began to run.

"Hurry, hurry!" Calvin shouts as him and his men jump off their camels and readied their rifles and guns

The camel yelped and complained as we slightly kicked it to make it run faster. Joseph was shouting his head off no doubt scared of being butchered to death. The thought of being slaughtered as I stand came to mind and I began shouting as well.

I could hear the horses coming closer, I can hear the shouts become louder and I began to panic!

…….

I jumped off the camel and quickly demanded a weapon, without hesitation Calvin handed me a rifle already loaded and I quickly positioned myself on a nearby rock. I heard Calvin's men began to shout _Ambush!_ I glance more at the incoming warriors. I know these men, I know them real well.

They call themselves protectors of the Bubastis Desert. But instead of protectors they are more like barbaric murderers. They gave no peace to the ones that need help. Constantly they invaded the village I was in, stealing valuable things and killing innocent people. That was until soldiers from Persia came and protected the village. The barbaric murderers were never to return there again unless provoked.

"Get ready to fire on my order!" Calvin shouted as Amunet and Joseph neared us. My eyes widen as I shouted.

"No! You have to wait!"

"Are you crazy? What for?" Calvin's face was red and he was filled with worry. I would be to if my men were more stable on the sea then on land.

"Wait for Amunet! Then wait until they get closer!" I said referring to the mad men in front of us. Calvin again snapped his head at me in anger and disbelief.

"You are insane! We shoot now! It will give us time to reload!"

I stood and grabbed Calvin.

"Pull half your men back! Two rows! First rows shoots then second! But you must wait until they are close enough if you want to win this!" I shouted to him. He pushed me back.

"I don't want to win anything! I want to keep my men alive!"

"Then do as I say and they _will_ live!"

My words held no doubt what so ever. The Egyptian horses that belonged to the barbarians were indeed trained to run like the wind, but they weren't trained to stay steady when spooked upfront and personal.

Calvin stared into my eyes and looked away once Amunet whose hair was now down and wild and Joseph made it safely to us. They both climbed down and ran to us. That's when Captain Calvin made his decision, he turned to me.

"Give the order," he says simply. I nodded and ran to the front; the men stared at me with confusion.

"Wait for my signal!" I said positioning myself back on the rock.

"What the hell is he doing?" I heard Amunet say. She was then yanked behind a boulder for safety.

The untamed men became closer, and Calvin's men began to become impatient. I glanced in their direction and saw how much they were shaking, one shot and it can ruin everything and everyone will die.

"Steady men! Trust yourself, be steady!" I shouted. My words must be nerve racking but they were necessary.

The men became closer; they shouted words of death at us. They lifted their weapons higher as the men beside me began to sweat fear.

"Steady!" I shouted.

We hear the hooves of the horses like thunder.

"Steady!"

The wild men's eyes began to appear clear. That was our queue.

"Fire!"

We fired at the first row of the barbarians. The men fell and horses panicked! The second row of men beside me took their place, Calvin took mine. They fired at the warriors.

The horses scattered causing the men to fall off and some to get trampled by others. The men still conscious, still living grabbed their swords and ran to us, screaming and shouting at us to die.

Calvin gave new orders and his men raced back on their camels and whipped their sides, off they went. The barbarians as I recall may be fierce on their horses but they were poor on feet when it came to fighting other men with skills. _Assuming Calvin's men has fighting skills. _I sighed in irritation. I swung the rifle over my shoulder and ran to my camel, along the way discovering Amunet clinging on to Joseph for life. I grabbed her arm and Amunet took hold of Joseph's hand. We ran to our camels and quickly got on. The camels yelped and quickly started their run. I glanced behind and saw the warriors become smaller. My heart began to slow, that was until Amunet's scream came to my ears. I snapped my head in her direction and watched as the camel was stabbed by one of the men. Amunet kicked the man knocking him unconscious, yet the animal fell dead causing Amunet to fall off. Joseph stopped his camel and shouted.

"Amunet!"

Just as he was about to turn I quickly interfered.

"Don't! I'll do it!" I hopped off my camel and handed Joseph the reigns. He took it with confusion.

"You can't handle ten men all by yourself!"

I glanced at the crowd and realized that indeed ten men were left; where the others were I had no clue. I turned to Joseph.

"Don't tell me that you actually care about me now," I said with a glare. Joseph glared back.

"Don't let her die La'Mort!"

"I won't!"

Joseph took off with my camel as well and I quickly ran toward Amunet grabbing a sword on the way.

…….

I tried crawling away before anyone else realizes I was here but my leg was stuck under the camel. I tugged at my leg and suddenly gasped as I felt a sharp blade at my throat.

"_Don't move!"_ It was one of the warriors. They did not speak English, they spoke heavily in Egyptian.

"Please," I whispered, but yelped as the blade began to dig in my skin.

I suddenly begin to feel his hand on my neck; he caressed it then chuckled in my ear. I groaned in disgust. It was then he felt the necklace around my neck. I gasped knowing I couldn't let him take it. I wiggled around and the blade dug deeper in.

_Oh please no! Please someone help me!_

…….

I reached Amunet from behind only to see a blade at her throat. I made slow movements toward them knowing full well she'll be safe soon. But then the unthinkable happened. I was ambushed.

One of the damn bastards slammed the handle of their sword on the back of my neck causing me to shout out in pain. The man holding Amunet snapped his head at me and glared. He pulled Amunet to her feet, ignoring her cries of pain as her leg was forced from underneath the heavy camel.

"_Get up!_" The man who hit me shouts. I took a deep breath trying not to lose patience with him. I stood and turned around. "_Drop your weapon!_" He shouts motioning to Amunet, signaling if I don't put it down, she's dead.

I suddenly smirked, stupid idiots! It's as if they don't know their own kind.

"_Make me,_" I said simply in their language holding my grin in place. The man growled and motioned for the other eight men to gather around. Suddenly one man grabs me from behind holding me in place. I did not fight back. He takes my sword away from me and holds it to my throat.

The man in front of me growls again as he lunges toward me, I quickly made my move.

I reached up at the man holding the blade to my throat and grabbed his wrist. I squeezed and heard a snap. He screamed in pain and dropped the sword. I caught it and blocked the incoming blade from the man in front of me. He looks at me aghast as he pulls away, the others quickly move in. I glance behind noticing two of them heading my way. I glanced to the side seeing one on each side coming at me. I grinned again and blocked each blade that came in my direction. I punched the closest face I saw and watched as he fell to the ground holding his mouth. One runs at me and jumps in the air, I swiftly move and lunge my knee into his gut once he came close, and he fell to the ground. More men came and each went down, yet I killed none. That is what confused me most; the feeling of killing would sometimes be a release of stress for me. Now it was pure torture. Why is that though?

I shook my head and blocked a shot, with a growl I kicked him in his stomach and watched as he fell to the sandy floor. I glanced ahead and realized all were unconscious except one.

Amunet's captor held the blade tightly against her neck, small drops of blood beginning to show on her long neck. Oh god if anything happens to her…

…….

I hissed in pain as the blade gently pierces my skin. I shut my eyes hoping this will not be the end. Please, do not let this be the end.

I opened my eyes to see Erik staring at my captor with rage. I have just watched him knock out nearly ten men, all by himself! He was most definitely a survivor. Erik's glare becomes harder once he see's something on my neck. I frowned but understood as I felt my own blood begin to slide down.

I swallowed slowly and carefully, please Erik. Do something!

My heart was beating rapidly! I couldn't breath, I was panicking! It was then suddenly, my captor's words reached my ears.

"_Even if you do survive this, you will never find the jewel. Trust us, Victor made sure of it."_

My insides froze as his name was mentioned. I quickly shut my eyes. His nasty words mocked me hard; his quiet hiss made me fuming and without knowing my foot came down on his. I heard him shout in pain and my foot came out coming in contact with his groin. He cries out and falls to his knees. I turn to him and kick the blade out of his hand.

"Fool!" I shouted kicking his stomach with such anger. The man gripped his body in multiple places, cursing in his language and I quickly took a few steps back. I turned and faced Erik. He was close to me with a tight frown. A tight frown and a look of pure astonishment. I took a breath and pulled my wild hair out of my face and tucked a remaining piece of black hair behind my ear.

"I see you can take care of yourself," I heard him say to me. I shrugged and picked up my dress.

"Only when it comes to that jewel." I simply stated. I moved past him and let out a sigh of embarrassment. The whole vile battle that just occurred has to deal with _the jewel of Bastet_, yet I could not take care of myself. Only when it became personal is what I should have said to him. But it was too late now. I suddenly stopped and turned around. _Victor_, the man said his name. Was he behind all of this? I shook my head. It was impossible. I glanced at Erik; he was still standing there behind me with a frown. I sighed and looked around. Men lie everywhere unconscious. This was all very awkward. I have almost lost my life twice, both times Erik saving me! What does one do after surviving a near death experiment? I stared at Erik and his white mask. Not dirty I thought.

"Do you know if the men brought any Brandy?" I asked innocently.

Erik chuckled lightly before making his way toward me.

"I am not sure but I do know I did, and unfortunately that is exactly what I need after what I just saw."

"Care to share with a girl who almost got killed twice?" I asked now walking next to him toward a nearby camel.

"Not at all," I heard him say. "I could use the company." Is what I heard him whisper.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating, this past month has just been hell and...writer's block...has never effected me more! please forgive me, I have been re-reading the reviews over and over and trust me they are helping me in more ways then you think! Please review! If not I understand, but just tell me how ?I am doing...**

**P.S. For those of you I have made a poster for, the link goes dead for soem reason so I have to e-mail it to you and you ave to place it online somewhere for people to see. I am really sorry but my photobucket is just not working for some reason!**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."**


	12. Chapter 12: Proof and Something Else

**Chapter 12: Proof and Something Else**

It was late at night when the men were setting up to camp. I said to Calvin that the whole idea of camping was foolish, yet all he did was place men in charge for guarding, as if that would do anything.

As I set my tent up I was deep in thought, Amunet was a lot stronger then I thought, and not just in soul but physically. She revealed such strength only because of pure anger.

Things became quiet when the men were finished. I lit a lantern and searched through my belongings for the Brandy, as it came in sight I sighed in relief. This should relieve some stress hopefully, if not it will most definitely keep my mind off certain things.

"Oh good, there's enough for both of us," came the English voice. I turned and faced Amunet. Her hair was tied back leaving a long wavy black tail. She now wore a black skirt along with a white blouse. Slightly dirty but it did not change the beauty that glowed.

"This is a bit stronger then brandy, are you sure you want some?" I asked taking a step forward, the bottle still in my hand. Amunet took her own step forward and took the bottle from my hands with perfect grace. She unscrews the cap and takes three sips without making a single squinting face. She then grins.

"What do you think?" she asks. I grin myself.

"After what happened? I'd be absolutely positive."

Together we sat down on two chairs and began to drink and suddenly I began to worry. Amunet was on her fifth shot while I was on my sixth and I began to see how flushed she looked. The alcohol was getting to her fast and her behavior was rather interesting. She would sway from side to side constantly as if she were dancing.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a hint of irritation. I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"Nothing dear Amunet," I said with a sigh closing my eyes. It was then she sat forward slipping off her chair.

With quick motions I quickly caught her and sat her down on my bed. She laughed and gently pushed me away.

"I'm alright," she says. I chuckled seeing her like this but in a way I felt pity. She then scooted herself closer to me. I tensed almost instantly at the heat coming from her. She then places a hand over her mouth then shakes her head.

"There is – something I have been rather curious about Mister La'Mort," she pauses until I respond.

"And what is it you have been rather curious about Mlle. Fernand?" I asked her staring into her mystical eyes.

"Why did you agree to help me?" She asks clearing her throat and sitting straight and lady like.

I watched her actions clearly and made no emotion; my mind was settled on her question. Why did I agree to help her?

"Why did I agree?" I asked. She nodded slightly then opened her mouth.

"Yes," she said. I sighed.

"You want my honest opinion?" I asked her leaning against my knees a cup of brandy held in both my hands.

She places her mouth close to my ear and whispers.

"As honest as you can be," she says with a grin. I shake my head and sigh. _As you wish_.

"The moment I saw you, I became curious. A young lady such as yourself, cursing simply because you could not find a piece of attire. Not only that, you speak with an accent, yet you say Mister more then you say Monsieur." I pause when Amunet frowns.

"I have my reasons sir why I say that -"

I give her no time to finish as I sit straight.

"You are a teacher, yet also rich. You teach when you should constantly be at celebrations or buying fancy objects."

"I don't go to parties or buy fancy objects because I -"

"Also," I said interrupting her. "You are a rich, young and beautiful woman who could have anyone she wants yet you spend most of your time trying to find an ancient artifact that probably does not exist."

"Excuse me Mister La'Mort -"

Amunet became offended, yet offended or not I did not let her finish. I sat closer to her and her eyes settled on mine.

"You are an enigma, Mademoiselle. A difficult question I still have yet to answer."

"Get to the point and answer my question," she says placing a hand on her head.

"My answer is this; I chose to help you simply because I have never met anyone as determined as you. To finally know another who has one goal in mind and plans to achieve it is something I am still having trouble believing."

I took a breath, was it all true what I said? Yes. Was it the _whole_ truth? No.

I stared at Amunet and with a slight frown she gently begins to smile.

"Truly?" she asks with another sensational smile. I swallow down the growing lump stuck in my throat and grinned as a thought came up.

"Yes, truly" I said nodding. It was then I just so happened to mention, "Also another reason was because I knew you couldn't take care of yourself."

Amunet's expression turned from awe, to anger. The expression was priceless.

"Excuse me?" she demands standing with her hands on her waist. Why is it I take joy in angering her? The feeling of watching her stand up for herself with such passion always intrigued me. Maybe that was the reason. Yet it always ends dreadfully.

"Who said I could not take care of myself?"

"No one said anything; it is what your actions say." I stated remaining calm. Amunet however became more livid.

"And what does my actions say Mister La'Mort?"

I suddenly stand and took a step toward Amunet, she did not move back. Instead she squared her shoulders in defense mode.

"Your actions tell me Mlle. Amunet that you are clumsy, and only a clumsy person such as yourself needs this much protection." I said referring to Calvin and his crew.

"Just because I am _occasionally _clumsy does not mean I can not take care of myself!"

"Do not bother to defend yourself this time,"

"You are only angry because I _can_ defend myself!"

"What?" I asked with disbelief. "I can defend myself!"

"Oh I am sure you're excellent in defending _yourself_, yet you are absolutely dim-witted when it comes to defending what you believe in! You give up in what you want most!"

Things were becoming personal as I took another step forward.

"What are you saying?" I demanded. All she did was laugh.

"All you do is crave after something then after three or four tries of fighting to get it you give up! You are weak!"

"Well then if I am weak what do you think that makes you? Strong?" I asked with a laugh. "I think not!"

"Well I am glad that you can at least think!" She states glaring at me.

"Bloody woman you just don't know when to quit!"

"Neither do you!" She spat. "Besides you started this whole argument."

My fists were tight, my jaw was clenched to the point I thought it might break. I then found myself saying.

"If you were a man you wouldn't be saying such things to me!"

Amunet did not lose a beat as she stated her next words clear.

"Well if you were a man I would be laughing till I was red in the face at your pathetic warning!"

I wanted to strangle her till she was nothing but a pale figure. But all I did was growl and snatched the brandy from the bed and begin to drain it.

"Oh that's all you men do! Drain your anger in a bottle of brandy instead of handling it like a man!" Amunet says sitting back down her arms crossed on her chest and looking away in disgust.

My eyes snapped opened at her words and I spat out my last few mouthfuls. She glances in my direction then takes the bottle from me then finishes the remaining drink.

I felt my head began to sway and I realized how idiotic I was to drain the bottle like that. Now I was to be intoxicated maybe just as much as she or more.

"Then tell me Mlle. Amunet," I said wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "How is it you wish to settle this conversation?"

At this Amunet stood on wobbly legs and stared at me.

"I want you to admit that I can take care of myself,"

"Not even for twenty thousand francs," I said immediately. Amunet stomped her foot on the sand.

"My goodness all you have to say is one thing and one thing only!"

"You are just like any other woman; you couldn't even handle a sword!" I said gently leaning against my bed and rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

"Well in case you haven't noticed it is not usual for a woman to know the way of the sword!" She says gaining her posture with difficulty.

"Well a woman such as you _should_ know how to use one," I state. It was suddenly silent and I knew what was going to happen next.

Amunet turns to me with the corners of her lips turned up.

"Why don't you teach me?"

The argument was now gone, although the angry fire was still deep within us we no longer shouted at each other.

"You wouldn't be able to learn it at this moment, not when you are intoxicated like you are."

"Oh come on! Live a little Erik!" She says with a laugh as she takes a steady step toward me.

I sighed as I signaled her to wait outside. She giggled then left my tent. I shook my head as I took out a sword and a stick.

"One moment we're bloody arguing the next she wants to learn how to use a sword. Damn that woman." I murmured before taking in a breath and carefully made my way outside.

"I only have one sword so you are just going to have to use a -"

My words were short as Amunet held a sword at my throat. Rage built within me, she is acting like a child! She's drunk and could kill me right now. Amunet suddenly smiled.

"Now, what is my first lesson?"

I then smacked her sword away from me and she just did nothing but give a grin.

"Where did you get that?" I ask her. She shrugged gently before taking a wobbly step backward.

"I keep it just in case someone decides to teach me," she responds with a small laugh. She takes a breath then suddenly snapped her head at me. She then rushes to the fire place in front of my tent.

"Oh! I've just so happened to find a bottle of whiskey!" She says with glee as she quickly unscrews it then takes a sip then places the cap on and throws it to me. She positions herself in the most ridiculous way I have ever seen and I laugh causing Amunet to bellow out.

"What is so funny?"

I shake my head as I take a sip of the whiskey then place it next to the fire place. I squint my eyes taking in the burning sensation and made my way to her.

She lowers her sword and frowns as I move behind her. I take her hand that held the sword and made her grip it tight. I position her with my other hand and she laughs. I ignore her.

"You need to keep in control of the sword and situation, other wise your opponent will dominate you,"

"Really? I'll be sure to do that," she says referring to a completely different sword and situation. I secretly groaned as I easily pictured her in front of me.

"Erik," she calls. I shake my head of the sinful thoughts and move away.

"Are you ready?" I ask her getting in position. She lightly laughs and holds her sword up.

"Ready when you are darling," she says. The name caught me off guard that I did not see Amunet lunge forward toward me only to fall and land in my arms. Both our weapons down I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions.

Amunet laughs hysterically yet she doesn't move away. Instead she holds on to me. She continues to laugh with such a radiant smile when those mystical eyes meet mine. We are now locked; there is no stopping what ever may come our way.

Amunet falls silent as she studies my eyes; her eyes then travel downward to my lips. Heat quickly spreads through me. We are locked; nothing can stop what is coming.

Amunet leans up toward me and slowly and _finally_, I know what those beautiful lips feel like against mine.

* * *

**Hi! OMG Everyone I apologize greatly for not updating! I swear I am not abandoning this story! I am just trying to catch up with all my other stories.**

**I know! Finally a little something, something from Amunet and Erik. What can I say? Wait until the next chapter! lol**

**Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


End file.
